


I Love you Both

by Miraculerforlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculerforlife/pseuds/Miraculerforlife
Summary: In this story, Adrien and Marinette's class are all in their second year of college. Adrien and Marinette have been dating for over two years. Adrien and Marinette have not gotten the Miraculous yet. But after the new heroes appear the couple will have to face their toughest test yet
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Pilot

\---3rd P.O.V---

Marinette was reading one of her favorite books that she brought from home again when she heard the bathroom door open. Alya walked out in a beautiful outfit, one of the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. Which is probably because she is the one who made it, she just modified it to fit her measurements.

"So, how do I look Mari?" Alya asked nervously, biting her lip. Marinette shut her book and put it to the side. "You look great, and I am sure that Nino will love it." Alya smiled and thanked her, spinning once in her dress. Marinette giggled at her behavior, this was one of the reasons why the two of them were best friends.

"How have things been going between you and Adrien?" Alya asked, giving her the look that told her not to leave a single detail out. Marinette sighed happily.

Her and Adrien (Her boyfriend) had just gone on a date last week, and he made it so romantic. Since Adrien is a model, he was pretty rich, so he rented out the Eiffel Tower's restaurant 'just for her' as he put it. 

She told him that it was way too much, but he always did things like that, even though she tells him just to buy her a meal at a fast food place, or just let her pay, but every place he brings her is way too expensive for her to afford. And she thinks that he is doing it on purpose, just so he could show her that he is a good boyfriend, and she hated to admit it, but she loved it. Marinette would never tell him that to his face though. His ego is big enough.

But seriously, how many restaurants can there be in one city. She had lived there her entire life, but she had never seen half of the places he had taken her.

"Amazing." She finally answered. Once again, in Alya's mind, Marinette had gone into her own little world, ignoring everything around her. That's one of the things everybody loved about her, she never let anything bother her. (Hehe, for now) "That is so great girl, I'm really happy for you. I knew you two were meant to be ever since high school." 

Marinette nodded, "It took us three years, but we are in a really good place." Alya aww'ed. (Idk how to put that) She ran over to Marinette and threw the book she was reading across the room, she pouted. "I liked that book, and now I lost my spot." Alya just waved her hand dismissively, "Girl, you have read that book several times, and you have memorized each page. There is no way you lost it." 

She rolled her eyes, that may be true, but that does not mean you can just test her patience like that. "Anyway, now that that's out of the way, you should really invite him over, so the two of you can hang out." Marinette shook her head and lightly pushed her, which caused Alya to push her back. "Why are you saying that like it's the first time I asked him out?" 

Alya gave her a deadpanned look, "Because you still act the same around him, always blushing and stuttering." She looked down out of embarrassment, it is true, the two of them always did the same things with each other. That wasn't a bad thing, but they never changed things up, maybe they could. 

"Fine, I'll ask him to come over, and we'll play video games or something. Does that make you feel better?" Alya grinned and stood up, dusting the imaginary particles from her dress. "Thank you. Now I need to do meet Nino downstairs for the movie. When I get back, you are telling me everything that happened while I was gone. Am I clear." Marinette rolled her eyes, Alya was always the first Adrienette shipper, as she put it, besides Marinette herself. Even though she had no idea what a ship was.

"Crystal." She responded

Alya grinned and and nodded. Then she left for her movie date with Nino.

\---In Nino and Adrien's dorm---

Nino was looking in the mirror, checking out his hair, and making sure his outfit wasn't wrinkled, when he heard a buzz behind him. It was Adrien's phone. 

"Is that Marinette?" Nino asked, giving him a knowing look. The two of them haven't been apart any second of the day when they aren't in their classes. "Yeah, she asked if I could come over, thankfully I don't having any photo shoots, or fencing classes today." He texted her back a short 'yeah sure, I'll bee there in a min.' 

He looked back up at Nino who was chuckling, "What are you laughing at?" He asked the boy who was readjusting the glasses on his nose when they were falling off. "You, the two of you haven't been apart for a single second everyday." He started laughing, which caused his glasses to come completely off. Thankfully they fell on the bed and not the hardwood floor.

"I love her." Adrien said with fake offence in his voice. "And you're one to talk, this is your what, third date with Alya... Today." Nino grabbed his glasses, he was sure to be careful with them, as this pair was the last extra pair he had. He could ask to barrow one of Alya's pair, but she wasn't his proscription, so he wouldn't be able to see in them anyway.

This time Nino's phone was the one that rang. His eyes widened when he read the message, but Adrien wasn't fazed by his face. He knew what the message was, he has gotten it three times today from Alya. "Yeah, that was Alya, I need to go." He quickly put his glasses back on his face, and put his phone into his back pocket. "See you later dude. If I'm not here once you get back, then I'm still at Marinette's." Nino ran over to his desk and grabbed a few euros. "Yeah, then you would come back five minutes later because my girlfriend kicked you out." 

Adrien laughed a bit and nodded. He has stolen her best friend from her more then once, and the last time he did, he thought he saw her glare at him, but he ignored it. When he looked up from his phone, Nino was already out the door and bolting down the hall to meet Alya down a his car.

Adrien stood up off from the bed and stretched, Marinette had texted him, saying she would make treats for the two of them, and there was no way he was going to argue with that. Marinette's baking was his weakness.

\---Back at Marinette's dorm--- 

Adrien knocked on her door and he heard her footsteps running up to the door. She opened it and he saw she was wearing an apron that looked like it had lots of flour or powdered sugar on it, and a bit of flour on her nose. It was so cute.

"Hey Mari, would you like some help with the baking." Marinette looked at him, and shook her head, "I don't know, last time you said that, the fire alarms went off, and everyone had to evacuate the building. We almost got kicked out." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I apologized for that, and that was so long ago." Marinette gave him a blank expression that Adrien couldn't read. "Adrien, it was last week." He pushed through the door and got one of her aprons on, and got to work on the dough. "Like I said, so long ago, now come help me."

Marinette rolled her sleeves back up and walked over to him, grabbing the rolling pin on her way, when an idea came to her mind. She put her hand in the flour and took a handful, careful to not get too much on the ground, and smacked it on his face. He shook his head, getting all of the flour everywhere, including on her. Adrien looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, and she saw some kind of glint in his eyes, but she didn't recognize it. He started walking up to her, and she got a little nervous. "Adrien, what are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a smirk growing on his face, and she could tell that he was trying to hide it, but it wasn't working very well. It was then that she realized that she had already hit a wall. When she tried to run, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back so that the two of them were chest to chest.

"Why did you do that?" He asked scary calm, but he still had same glint in his eyes, normally in a situation like this she would be terrified, but right now, she couldn't help but bust out laughing. When she saw him next, the mysterious glint in his eyes was gone, and he only looked confused. "Why are you laughing?" He let go of her to let he catch her breath. 

She put a finger in front of him telling him to give her a minute. "Sorry... Okay, I just can't take you seriously when you look like that." He helped her stand up straight and scrunched up with more confusion, which made her start laughing again. "Go look in a mirror, Adrien." She told him trying not to fall over.

Once Adrien saw his reflection, he realized why she was laughing so hard, he looked like a ghost. He heard Marinette start coughing so he ran up to her and rubbed her back, trying to make sure she doesn't choke to death on her own breath. "Are you okay?" He asked sitting her down on the bed. "Yeah sorry about that." Right when she said that, the mysterious glint in his eyes came back, "I'm going to be getting you back for that." He started to lean in, and right as their lips were inches apart, the timer on the oven went off, startling them apart.

Adrien groaned when Marinette got up to take the cake out of the oven. "Oh, you'll be fine. We have the rest of the day together, and besides, I'm trying out a new recipe, and I don't want to mess it up." Adrien's eye lit up at the sight of the cake, and there wasn't even frosting on it yet. He was going to try this cake if it was the last thing he did, and if his father found out, it probable would be. 

He walked over to Marinette, who was preparing the frosting and flowers for the cake. Adrien dipped his finger in the frosting, but Marinette smacked his hand away, shaking her head. "Not yet." She ordered. "You need to wait." The blunette added, moving the bowl to the other side of her body. "Why don't you go and pick a movie for us to watch."

The blonde boy shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the television, and grabbed the remote. He had an idea for a movie, but it died in his mind when he heard Marinette call out. "Do not even think about making it a scary movie." 

\---The next day--- 

Marinette had forgotten her lunch at her dorm and she had woken up late, so she had to get out of bad get ready, make her lunch for the day, and leave. Only to realize when she is already halfway there, that she left her lunch bag on the counter. Today was not going well for her. She turned around, and started running back to the girls dormitory, but while she was running at what felt like 20 miles per hour, she saw a person run into a blind man, and he just kept walking, not even caring to look back to see if he was okay or to say sorry.

Marinette heard the warning bell ring, but she didn't care. She ran up to the man that was on the ground, and it turns out, he was searching for the cane that was right in front of him. She got his attention without scaring him too much, and gave him his cane back. The man said thank you, and called her a hero. She wouldn't have used the word hero, but at least he was okay. Now, back on the mission to get her lunch. 

\---With Adrien after his courses--- 

Adrien had just finished his fencing class. He had once again beaten the best student they had paired him with, and now it was time to leave and go to the last photo shoot he had for the day. Adrien was a bit worried that the young man he had fenced against would have taken it the wrong way, and never spoken to him again, but surprisingly, he was super chill about it and even offered to be his friend, which he readily agreed to. He was walking out of the school, when he got a text from his photographer, telling him he was late.

He quickly got into his car, and started it. He was about to back up until he saw an older man stopping next to the stoplight at the edge of the sidewalk. He looked like he wanted to cross the road, but he was to nervous. So Adrien, in his endless kindness, got out of his car, walked over to the man, and helped him cross the road. Someone almost his them, and that person told the two off, but Adrien stayed calm, and left it at that. The truth was, Adrien and that man did have the go, and that person that almost hit them would have ran a red light, and two people over.

Adrien asked the older man if he needed help getting anywhere else, but he respectfully declined, saying he had done enough already, and he would probably get repaid for his generosity and kindness. He was about to ask what he meant by that, but he had already walked away. He got another message from his photographer, and he quickly got back into his car and drove to the site.

\---With Marinette---

Marinette was doing the finishing touches on her design project she was assigned to. The dress she was working on was due at the end of the week, but she had nothing else to do, and she was bored. Marinette had always finished her school projects early, but she never rushed anything, she always made sure everything she did was perfect.

She stood back with her hand on her chin, looking at her design, looking for ways to alter it, to make it better, when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed a bit and put down all the materials. When she opened the door, no one was there, she looked down, and saw a brown box with a weird symbol on it.

She picked it up and looked around, did someone leave this for her? She thought that maybe somebody dropped it in front of her door, but with the way it was positioned, it looked like the person that put it there was giving it to her. Marinette looked around one last time, just to make sure she wasn't being watched, and walked into her dorm room. Thankfully, Alya had gone out on a shopping spree, for she was alone for maybe six hours, give or take.

Marinette opened the box, only to instinctively shut her eyes, and hold the box away from her, because a blinding light emanated from whatever was inside of the brown mysterious box, that just appeared on the outside of her door, she was a little nervous, this was betting scary.

Once the bright light had disappeared she opened her eyes to see a floating red and black polkadotted creature in front of her. The creature also opened it's eyes, and Marinette flinched. "Hello, my name is Tikki, and I am a kwami. Your kwami." She was pretty interested, what was a kwami? Why was she here? Marinette had never heard of a kwami, and Tikki could see the confusion in her eyes... Usually at this point, people could start throwing things at her, or trying to trap her in anything they could find. (I know kwami's don't have genders, it just makes things easier for me to write him or her, instead of it all the time.) So this was a change, and it felt pretty nice, not having to dodge anything.

"I can see that you don't understand," Tikki started slowly, "That's why I'm here. As I said before, my name is Tikki, and I am a kwami, I can do many things, but let's start with the basics." Tikki flew over to the the box that held the earrings, grabbed them, and put them in Marinette's open palm. "These earrings can give you the power of creation. It's the opposite of your partners power, which is destruction, but we'll get to him later. Put on the earrings." Marinette just kept staring at her, and Tikki thought she was going to have to explain all that she had just said, from the beginning, but the blunette seemed to snap back into reality, and listened to her, putting the earrings on. "So... you look like a ladybug, is that what type of "superhero" I am?" Marinette said, letting Tikki sit on her hand. The creat-kwami nodded it's head, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, you have the power of luck, and if you say the special words, which are 'spots on', you will transform into that hero, but don't do it yet, I need to explain more things." She nodded her head, trying to take in the information, but it was a lot, and Tikki said she wasn't even done yet. More questions swarmed her mind, Why did she need this information? It wasn't like there was going to be real live super villains, right? Well, if she was now a superhero as Tikki had just said, there could be. There is so much that she doesn't know about this, and if she was going to defeat super villains like Tikki said, she would need to know what to do.

"When you transform, you will have a yo-yo that will have many features, and it will have all of this information as well. You have a special power, it's your 'lucky charm', and since you are 19 years old, you are able to use that power as many times as you want, but hopefully, you will only need to use it once." Marinette nodded again. Yo-yo, lucky charm, spots on. Wow, how was she going to remember all of this when she needed to. Because it always seemed like when it was most needed, she forgot the important things, she couldn't let that be this situation.

"You said something about me having a partner, who is he?" Marinette asked with curiosity, Tikki looked up at her, now just seeing the earrings on her. They were black, with a bit of silver on the back. The owner she had before had silver with black in the back. She would always miss her past owners, but she was over it, at least she was trying to prove that to herself. 

"Your partner, who's miraculous is a ring, you will meet soon enough, I know who he is though, so you don't have to worry about him becoming a villain." Marinette smiled lightly at that, she knew she couldn't do thing hero thing by herself, and even though she hadn't met this partner yet, she trusted him like she has known him all her life. Tikki then told her that she should now call out the transformation words, so she could get used to her new powers.

"Tikki, Spots On!" The blue eyed girl called out, and she saw the small red kwami fly by the side of her head, assuming she was going into her earrings. She just went with the flow, and trusted her gut. The next thing she knew, she was in a red and black skin tight super suit, with a mask on her face. She looked in the mirror and froze with amazement at the sight, this was far more exquisite then anything she could have crafted with her own hands. Who was she kidding, this was the most exquisite piece of clothing she has set eyes on.

She went out on her deck and took the yo-yo she would use as a weapon and played with it for a minute, before throwing it towards the Eiffel Tower, and souring through the sky.

\---With Adrien five minutes earlier---

Adrien had just been playing video games with Nino when he got a text from his brother saying that "it's an emergency, get here fast." The problem was, Nino hadn't told Adrien what the message was, so he paused the game, and watch as his DJ friend was racing around their dorm room searching for something, when all of a sudden, he came to a stop in front of him.

The blond boy had eventually curled into a little ball in the middle of all this madness. He wasn't going to say this out loud, but he was actually pretty scared of Nino at the moment. He always was whenever he did something like this. He was scared right now... No, scared was an understatement, he was mortified. Nino was giving the boy something ten times worse then a death glare, but, as it turns out, Nino wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the wall behind him. If Nino had laser vision, there would have been a hole through the wall, and the walls all the way to the girls dorm. 

Nino reached out to grab the keys that were hanging above the green eyed and blond haired boy's head. He let out a breath of relief in knowing that Nino wasn't going to kill him. Nino looked at him oddly before he bolted out the door, yelling an apology out to Adrien. He could hear his footsteps fade away, and he started to turn off the game counsel, so he could work on his homework. The boy needed to start already, and he was a big procrastinator. Adrien was unplugging the cables when he heard a knock at the door.

He groaned, "Nino, didn't you just grab your keys, you should be able to unlo-" He stopped when he realized he was talking to thin air. He looked out the door, but no one was there. He was about to shut the door when he saw a small something on the ground. "Hey did someone drop this here." He called out, but no one came out of their rooms. He picked it up and took it inside the room, making sure that nobody was in the halls one more time before shutting the door and locking it.

Adrien put the box down on the dresser, but his curiosity got the best of him, so he opened it. He blamed it on Nino though, because he knew that if he didn't open the box, Nino definitely would, and he wouldn't give it back. But when he opened it, for a second he went blind. When his vision finally went back to normal, it was to see a floating black cat in front of him. Well more like on him, because the thing was practically sitting on his face.

"Boo." The thing whispered in his ear, and he flinched. "Seriously, how did that not scare you? I am a flying creature that can destroy with the touch of my paw, and all I get out of you is a flinch. This is not fair, this is the only fun I get with a new owner." Adrien scrunched his nose. "What type of creature are you exactly?" The black cat type thing looked him up and down, and rolled his eyes. "Okay so, I am a kwami, and I give you powers. that's good enough for now. Give me food." 

He started flying over to the fridge, and went straight through the door. Adrien didn't really care what this kwami took out of the fridge, but then he remembered the gross cheese that Nino bought the other day that filled up almost the entire thing. He ran up to the fridge door, and opened it to find the black cat sleeping in one of the containers that held the cheese. As Max would say, it was 100% confirmed, Nino was going to kill him. "Okay that's it." The kwami was abruptly awoken by someone grabbing his tail, and dragging him along.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my dorm room?" Plagg sighed, he didn't want to make him angry, his past owner hadn't used him the right way, and that changed him in a lot of ways. "My name is Plagg, I can give you the power to destroy things if you say 'Cataclysm'." 

Adrien was still pretty mad at his new friend because of the cheese fiasco that happened not that long ago, but when he saw the downcast look on his face he calmed down. "Okay, so how would I become this super hero?" He saw a small smile appear on his face and it made appear on his too. "All you need to say is claws out." Adrien nodded

"Plagg, Claws Out!" 

\---At the Eiffel Tower--- 

Ladybug was leaning on the rail of the top floor of the Eiffel Tower, looking down at the people in the streets, from up there though, they looked like little ants, the sun was setting, and the city was beautiful at night, she always thought it was from her balcony, but being up here, it was like a whole other world, and she never wanted to leave.

She heard light footsteps behind her, and her instincts took over. She spun around and threw yo-yo at the first thing she saw. That turned out to a male that looked like he was her age, he was also pretty cut- "Umm... May I ask who you are?" The cat boy asked. Then she remembered what Tikki said about he having a partner, who has the cat Miraculous. She was quick to realize her mistake, and she retracted her weapon. 

"I am so sorry, I just didn't know who you were, and I was told there was super villain that would be coming after my- well our Miraculous, and I didn't want to take any chances, and like I said, I didn't know who you were, and if I did, believe me when I say. I wouldn't ha-" She was interrupted of her rambling by the cat boy in front of her starting to laugh, and she thought it was one of the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

She quickly snapped out of her thought, punishing herself for thinking about that in the first place, she has a boyfriend, a great boyfriend actually.

"Sorry I never told you, but my name is, uh, Ladybug, my name is Ladybug." She looked at his eyes, and she thought they looked so familiar, like she knew him from somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Ladybug, I like it, I'm Cat Noir. It's nice to meet you." He grabbed her hand, bent down, and put a gentle kiss on the back of it. Her eyes widened at this, and she pulled her hand away, and rubbed the back of her neck with said hand. "Yeah, s-so she we get going then? We don't know when a villain could strike." At that moment, there was a loud bang heard in the background, which made sure she didn't say anything anymore. She was greatfull for that.

"Looks like we are going to get to practice this super hero thing early on, are you ready, miladybug?" She looked away, it felt wrong with him calling her that, but why did she like it. When she looked back at him, she could see guilt in his eyes, but she didn't know why.

\---Time skip, a couple months later--- 

Over the course of a month and a half, Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting akumatized villains, but no matter how much the two of them wouldn't admit it, they were slowly starting to fall for each other.

Adrien was pacing around his dorm room, whilst Plagg of coarse, was eating his cheese. Him and Ladybug had just defeated another super villain, and saved them from Hawk Moth's clutches. "Okay kid can you stop looking at the ground like that, you're starting to freak me out, and that's my job." Adrien looked at him, and he fought the urge to throw that cheese he was holding into the trash. "Plagg, I'm so conflicted right now." The black kwami hesitated, but decided to take the bait Adrien was giving him.

"Okay kid, why, why are you conflicted?" Adrien looked at the bod that laid before him before falling onto his, almost landing on Plagg and his cheese in the process. "I think I'm in love with Ladybug." Came Adrien's muffled voice, Plagg turned in his direction. "I thought you had a girlfriend." 

Adrien sat up and turned on his phone to see a picture of him and Marinette on a roller coaster. She was hugging him tight, he could tell she was terrified, and he held her hand with a strong grip, and that seemed to calm her down. "Yeah and she means so much to me, It's just different with Ladybug. I fell in love with Marinette over time, but with Ladybug I know I love her. But I just can't, I love Marinette. I can't be with Ladybug, I just have to get rid of my feelings."

Plagg scoffed, "Easier said then done." He put his phone in his pocket, and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer, and pulled out a red velvet box, opening it to reveal an engagement ring. "I just don't know what to do anymore Plagg."

\------------------------


	2. Awkward Confession's

Plagg was so surprised, he knew Marinette was Ladybug, he just wasn't into the whole lovey dovey shenanigans, but when he saw that ring... Well he still didn't care, but he still didn't see it coming. He should have though, knowing him, no matter who he was paired with, they always were as sweet as candy, and he hated it.

"You are going to propose?!" Adrien jumped a bit at the volume of Plagg's voice, and he almost lost the ring to the streets of Paris by dropping it off of the balcony that he always does his homework on. (There were stacks of it on the table out there, because he couldn't stop procrastinating (Like me with this fanfic)) He looked at his kwami, and all Plagg could see in his eyes was guilt, guilt of being in love with more then one person, guilt of the thought of two-timing his girlfriend. (Not girl friend, girlfriend) "I was... No I am.. I mean... I don't know if I should anymore."

By this time, Plagg realized that they had a big problem of their hands. Adrien didn't want to propose to his girlfriend, because he was in love with her other personality, why is life so confusing? How can any of this make sense? "Okay so, who do you love? Marinette, or Ladybug?" 

Adrien thought about that for a moment, even though the answer should be obvious. "Both?" Plagg gave him a deadpanned look, he was looking for one or the other, not both, even though they are the same person, nope, that's not the point, "Seriously." Adrien shrugged and looked at him sheepishly. "Don't look at me like that, Marinette is sweet and caring and I love her for that, but with Ladybug, it's different." 

Plagg grabbed a piece of his cheese and threw it at Adrien's head. "You know sooner or later, you're going to have to choose." Adrien groaned and threw his cheese right back at him. "I know that. Stop reminding me." He threw his pillow on his face, like it could solve all of his problems.

"What are you going to do with the ring?" Adrien looked at the closed box that sat in the palms of his hand and sighed. "I wish is kne-" He was cut off by the sound of the door being unlocked, which meant Nino was back. "Plagg hide." The cat like kwami grabbed some of his cheese, and hid behind the pillow Adrien was laying on.

Nino came into the room with a frown on his face, though Adrien could tell he was trying to hide it. "Hey dude, I'm back. Whoa, where did you get the ring?" Adrien realized that in his panic of Nino finding out about Plagg, he accidentally opened the box that held the ring, he was going to give Marinette.

"It used to be my mothers." He thought back to the time, when he told his mother that he had finally asked out the girl he had been crushing for the past few months, and the first thing she did was walk to her room, grabbed something and come back down to him. She could see the confused look on his face so she explained.

"Here, Adrien. I wanted to give you this ring." When he opened the box, he immediately shook his head, saying it was only a date, but Emile pushed the ring back in his direction. "There is something about this girl, and I know she will be the one." Adrien was so overwhelmed with emotions, all he could do was nod his head, and mutter a quiet 'thank you' 

"Wait are you going to propose?!" Nino couldn't help the smile that started to form on his face, but the frown was still visible. "Well I was, but-" Nino interrupted him with his long list of questions, he was hanging out with Alya way too much. "Do you know how you're going to do it? Who else have you told besides me? When are you going to do it?"

Adrien had to take a few steps back from Nino, with everything he was saying. Now he just felt guilty. He loved Marinette of coarse, but did he love enough now to want to merry her, no. He loves Ladybug. UGH, why can't they just be the same person, it would make things so much easier, but he was Cat Noir, the black cat Miraculous holder, bad luck was his thing, nothing ever went his way.

"Adrien! Answer me!" Nino yelled, Adrien now just realizing that her was standing right in front of him. He decided to change the subject. "What about you, you looked pretty upset when you first came in, what's wrong?" Nino rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Alya and I got into a fight."

Adrien's eyes widened slightly, Alya and him were a great couple, they never fought, and the only times they did, it was when they were trying to pick a movie, or what do have for dinner, but the way Nino was putting it, it didn't seem like that was the case for this. "Oh no, what happened?" Nino sat down on one of the beds. 

"I saw her hanging out with Kim. She has been hanging out with him so much lately. Alya keeps saying that it's just for a project, but I'm not so sure." Adrien thought for a moment before replying, "But... Isn't Kim with Ondine?" 

Nino slowly turned to look at Adrien with wide eyes, before bolting out the door. "Be right back."

\---With Alya and Marinette---

Marinette heard the familiar sound of stomping outside of her dorm, which could only mean that Alya was back, but why was she early? The door opened, then slammed shut a second later. Marinette walked around the corner to see a angry red faced Alya. "Whoa, what's wrong." Alya took her bag off of her shoulder and threw it in Marinette's direction. Thankfully she was able to dodge it in time, before it hit her face.

"... Sorry Marinette, it's just Nino, he is such an idiot." Marinette gave Alya an expectant look. "He saw Kim and I when we were working on the science presentation and now he thinks I'm cheating on him!" Marinette turned off the t.v she had been watching before her best friend had came through the door, ranting about her terrible boyfriend. "Did you explain to him that Kim was just your partner?" Alya gave her a 'seriously' look, and Marinette put her hands up in surrender. "Duh, of coarse I did, but as always, he didn't believe me! He is always jealous whenever I hang out with a guy for too much."

Marinette put her hands down and let them rest in her lap, she didn't really know what to do this time, but that wouldn't stop her, she loves Alya, and nothing was going to stop her from helping her. After all, wasn't that her job? "Look Alya, I'm sorry, but you guys have been together since the beginning of high school, that was almost six years ago. Does he still not trust you?"

Alya grabbed a pillow that sat neatly behind her and squeezed it in her arms, this was all becoming too much for her. "I don't even know anymore! I love Nino, Marinette, I don't want this to be the end of us. How would you feel if this were you and Adrien I were talking about." Marinette whipped her head towards the brunette. Okay now she couldn't let this fail. 

"Don't you think maybe the reason he's so worried about you with someone else is because he loves you too much, and he doesn't want to lose you." Alya looked at her with wide eyes. How was this girl able to give out such good advise to everyone she came across? 

She let her words sink into her head when the two of them heard the open and slam up against the wall. In came a rushing browned haired boy. He was breathing heavy from the long run to the girls dorm. "Alya, I really need to talk with you." Marinette started to walk backwards slowly, towards the door. "I'll let you two have some privacy." 

She put her hand behind her reaching for the doorknob, only to touch the door. She felt around for it, but in the end she had to turn around and look where she was going. That was embarrassing.

"Alya I am so sorry. I didn't know that Kim was dating Ondine." Alya crossed her arms and rolled her eyes a bit, "In your defense, they did just get together last week." Nino grabbed Alya by the shoulders and shook her like crazy. "I just love you so much, I don't like seeing you with other guys, it makes me too jealous, forgive me please. I'll try harder."

Alya smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his torso and gave him a huge hug. "You better." 

\---In Adrien's dorm--- 

Adrien was staring at the ring that was sitting in between his fingers, trying to figure out who he really loved. He sighed, but put the ring back into it's spot, and went over to the door. When he opened it, a small smile made its way onto his face. It's not as big as it used to be, but he was still happy to see her, and that was something.

"Hey Adrien, I came over to leave Alya and Nino by themselves." Adrien frowned, "Oh, so you heard about their fight too?" Marinette nodded her head, and giggled a little. "Are you kidding? How could I not? She slammed the door so hard, it felt like an earthquake." 

"That was Alya?!" He joked with her. They both laughed for a couple seconds, before the room went silent. It was a very awkward silent. When either of them tried to say anything, it died in their mouth. "So, how have you been doing. I haven't seen you in a while" Adrien froze. he couldn't tell her that he wasn't spending time with her because he was a top secret superhero, trying to protect her from every bad thing out there. but even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, the real reason they hadn't hung out in a while, was because he was trying to avoid her. 

The two of them never kept secrets from each other, so you have no idea how hard it was not to tell one another about their superhero life. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I've just been really busy with everything that has been going on." She nodded and it became silent again.

They heard the door start to open, and Nino walked in. He was apparently done with his conversation with Alya, and he had a big smile on his face. They assumed all was well with the cute couple. "Perfect timing." Marinette said under her breath, she only said that to herself, but Adrien heard it anyway, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

It has been two weeks since Alya and Nino's fight. Marinette has almost given up on her feelings for Cat Noir, but Adrien still hasn't been able to decide whether he would propose or not. 

Marinette was putting away her newly laundered clothes, whilst Tikki was munching on her special cookies Marinette made for her. "Things have been weird between Adrien and I lately. I don't know if it's because he can see that I'm hiding my identity from him, or if..." Tikki placed one of the treats she was eating on the plate next to her and flew over to Marinette.

"If what, Marinette?" Tikki asked, sitting on her owners head. "Or if it's because he can feel that I like someone else." The red and black kwami gently rubbed her dark blue hair. "Do you still have feelings for Cat Noir?"

"Only slightly, but I would never act on my feelings, you know that." Tikki smiled and flew off her head, hugging her cheek, "Of course I do, you will always be loyal. That's why you make a perfect Ladybug." Marinette smiled back, and thanked the small kwami. "I think something is going on with Adrien."

\---With Adrien---

Adrien was studying for the science presentation that was due tomorrow, he hasn't had much time to work on it with all the akumatizations that has been happening, but he was doing well with his spare time, and so he was almost finished with it.

Plagg, on the other hand was only going into every small space he could find, looking for a piece of Camembert that he misplaced. When he went to check the second to top drawer on, he instead the box that the engagement box laid in. He grabbed it and flew over to Adrien, but not before grabbing a piece of cheese and swallowing it down. "Have you made your choice yet?" 

Adrien looked up from his textbook and sighed,

"I don't want to deal with this right now." He stood up and snatched the ring from him, not caring to hide the glare that he sent the kwami. "Don't look at me like that, I'm only trying to help you, you're stressed, and it's not from school." Adrien groaned and went back to doing his presentation, trying to ignore the gross smell in the room. "Look Plagg, yes things between Marinette and I have been strange for the last two weeks, but we'll be fine. We love each other, that's that."

Plagg flew over and sat on the pillow that Adrien was laying on. "Except when you love someone else." Adrien sent him another glare and threatened to take away his cheese privileges, to only when it was needed. Plagg gasped and shrunk away keeping his mouth closed.   
"It's not that." 

Plagg bolted over to the fridge to protect his precious cheese before he added, "Then why haven't you proposed yet?" Adrien abruptly closed his textbook, realizing he wasn't going to get out of this conversation any time soon. "With class picking us and all of the school work, neither me nor Marinette have the time to plan a wedding."

Except, his love for Ladybug was exactly why he hasn't asked her to marry him yet.

\---After defeating another akumatized villain---

"Pound it." The super heroes bumped fists after another job well done. Even after only knowing the black cat for such a short amount of time, they still have such a strong bond that no one can ruin. Ladybug realized she forgot to give Alya her notes from class back. She had missed yet another session because of and akuma, so she had asked Alya to let her use her notes, and since she is the bestest best friend ever, she obviously agreed, but she was still confused as to why she wasn't in class.

"I have to go cat, bug out!" She grabbed the yo-yo from her waist and threw it to a street light that was standing across from them both. She started to pull on it, but Cat Noir grabbed her arm getting her attention. "Cat, I really need to leave, I'm meeting up with someone, and I'm already late." He gave her a pleading look.

"Trust me, this won't take long. I just need to tell you something." She was about to deny his begging once again, but he gave her those baby doll eyes, he had figured out about their effect on her not to long ago, and he always used them to his advantage. Only this time, she was able to power through. "Cat Noir, I can't today, maybe you can tell me tonight when we meet for patrol." She pulled from his grasp, and pulled on the string of her weapon again. 

"Ladybug, I'm in love with you."


	3. The Big Fight

Ladybug stopped in her tracks, she may have been expecting him to tell her something big, but this definitely wasn't it, and she was going to have to turn the poor guy down. "Cat Noir, I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend." 

Cat Noir's ears dropped, and a look of guilt appeared on his face. he dropped his hands to his side, and she thought that she maybe saw his eyes get a little misty. "I'm sorry cat." She couldn't bare to see him like that anymore, he looked so down, and all she wanted to do was hug all his cares away, but she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't be right. Before she could say anything else. 

"What did I just do.... I have Marinette, I should have never done that, I'm so stupid!" He grabbed his baton and launched himself back to the college, thinking about whether if he was going to tell Marinette or not.

\---Back with Marinette---

The newly detransfrormed Marinette was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, she couldn't get the look of his downcast look on his face out of her mind. He looked so dejected, and she couldn't help but blame herself. Why was she blaming herself though, she did the right thing. If she had excepted his love, then she should of felt guilty, then why does she feel the way she does?

"He loves me Tikki. I am a total idiot, I can't believe I said that to him." Tikki thought carefully about what to say next, she knew what Marinette was going through right now, but she couldn't exactly tell her that she had nothing to worry about, because she would ask how she knew that, and Tikki couldn't answer that question without revealing who Cat Noir was. So she went in another direction.

"Do you still care about him?" The small sweet kwami asked with sincerity. Marinette looked at her like she just told her to drink a gallon of spoiled milk. "Of course I do, to that, it's obvious. I just don't like him the way he likes me." 'But I do still love him' She thought, ignoring the nagging feeling she had inside of her. 

She was taken out of her thought by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Was it Alya? No, it couldn't be, Alya doesn't knock, which isn't always a good thing. "Come in, it's open." She watched as the doorknob slowly started to turn, and the door itself started to open, she started to wonder if she had made the wrong choice, and a criminal was actually at the door, coming to take everything she owned, and leave her with nothing. 

"Marinette?" She heard the voice belonging to her boyfriend bring her out of her thoughts. She looked in his eyes, then looked back at the door. She then realized that what she had been fearing had been irrational. Nobody was coming to hurt her.

"Marinette, are you okay?" She heard her boyfriend say to her again. She flinched slightly under his touch, but she quickly nodded her head. He didn't look entirely convinced, but he didn't press on the matter. "Can we talk, it's kind of important." 

The blunette was still out of it, but she was trying to pay attention to what Adrien needed to say, and by the look on his face, she could already tell that it wasn't good. He looked back at her expectantly, and she realized she forgot to give him an answer. "Oh, yeah, of course." She patted the chair sat next to hers, and he hesitantly took a seat in it.

"Hey so um, I'm sure I am not the only one whose noticed that things have been weird between us." Her eyes widened, she didn't think he was going to be so forthcoming,, but in the end he was right, and they were going to have this talk whether they wanted to or not. "I know, I have some things I want to say too." There was a sudden silence between them that they both wanted to break, but neither of them knew what to say.

"Yeah well..." He paused for a second before he started talking so fast that she almost didn't know what he said. Almost, "I kinda have feelings for someone else and I told her I loved her." He squeezed his eyes shut, and looked up at her to see her reaction, what he expected was anger, and maybe a little violence, but all she did was sit there, staring at him. He looked into her eyes, looking for some sort of emotion he could identify, but there was nothing.

"Who did you say it to?" He looked away and cringed, this was what he had been worrying about; follow up questions. He mumbled so she wouldn't hear, but he underestimated her. "Ladybug... but she said she has a boyfriend." Marinette just froze where she sat, there was only one person who confessed to Ladybug today, so that could only mean one thing. 

"Get out! Get out! NOW!!" She yelled, grabbing him by the hand, and dragging him by the arm to the door. He winced at her nails pressing into his wrist, what did he say that was so wrong? (*Facepalm* I feel stupid writing this) "Marinette, I'm sorry." She practically threw him out of the dorm, him almost landing on the ground, (When did she become so strong?) and he saw her quickly run back into the room, before she came back out and threw something at his face. He didn't have time to process what it was before she slammed the door, making everything in a 10 mile radius would shake. 

Adrien looked down in his lap, at what she threw in his face, only walked back to his room with his head held down in shame. He was such a terrible person, but why was she flipping out, he said that Ladybug had a girlfriend, so she had no reason to be mad. He got back and sat down on the closest thing he could find. Plagg came out of Adrien's shirt and sat on his shoulder, he knew this was a bad idea from the start, him knowing that Marinette would figure out that her feline partner in black, was her oh so wonderful boyfriend... Not for long anyway, after that conversation happened.

"You told her, now what do we do?" Plagg asked, gulping down almost an entire wheel of cheese. Adrien stood up almost knocking Plagg to the floor. "I don't know, she's furious. I told her she has a boyfriend, I know I made a mistake, but she's still overreacting. I was just being honest with her, like a good boyfriend would do." 

"I-" all of a sudden Plagg bolted into Adrien's jacket, and Marinette almost broke the door down coming in. She did, however, make a dent in the wall... would he have to pay for that? That doesn't matter now, what was she doing here?

"OKAY!" 

Adrien doesn't think he has ever been afraid of anyone before, but seeing the fury in this girls eyes, he would be willing reveal his identity if it meant he could get away from her, he has only ever seen this kind of look in her eyes, in his partners eyes, why is that? "M-marinette?" he said trying to sound normal, though as you can tell, it didn't work.

"Okay, first of all, this is not an open relationship, you can't go and tell other people that you're in love with them. Second, you don't even know who she even is, it could have been Chloe, Lila, or even Kagami!" Adrien looked at her with an exasperated look, he though they were done with this. "Kagami, I thought we were over that, yeah, we dated in high school for two months! Why are you talking like you know who she is?"

Marinette moved her hair out of the way of her earrings and opened her bag. "Because I am Ladybug!" That sentence almost got Adrien to fall on the ground, it made a lot of sense, but he still wasn't expecting it. "What?!" Marinette rolled her eyes, he always was oblivious, especially when it came to her feelings for him. "You heard me, I am Ladybug, and I also know you are Cat Noir." She pointed down to the ring that sat on his finger, and since Plagg knew that now the whole cat was let out of the bag, he took this as the right opportunity to come out. Marinette seeing this only made her even angrier, Plagg saw the fear in Adrien's eyes before, but he thought he was overreacting... He wasn't overreacting. That girl could be terrifying.

"How did you find out?" She looked back up at him and pinched the bridge of her nose, mumbling something to herself about him being an idiot, he would be offended, but he was just to confused and tired right now to even care. "Well when you told me you told Ladybug you were in love with her, I put the dots together." Adrien scrunched his eyebrows and thought for a second, "So technically, I never cheated on you."

"That's not the point!" Adrien threw his head back in exasperation, "Then what is the point Marinette? Please enlighten me about what the point of this conversation was." He said with sarcasm and a fake grin on his face. Marinette was trying to keep her composure, and trying not to punch the boy that stood in front of her, showing his teeth. She was a hero, not a villain.

"Anyone could have been under that mask, Adrien. It's not a matter of you cheating on me, but of what you still did. You told another girl you loved them Adrien. So what if it was still me." At this point, Marinette was on the verge of tears, she doesn't remember the last time she was this emotional. "Okay, fine, I had a crush on her, you... Whatever! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" They both secretly took a deep breath, to try and calm down. They were certain that the entire could hear what was going on in there. It's not like it was going to help though.

"Well yeah, I had a crush on Cat Noir, but that doesn't mean I acted on it and went and told him I loved him." Adrien's eyes widened, and Plagg's ears flattened onto his head. Even after only being with Adrien for such a short amount of time, he knew what directions his conversations would take, and this one, was going to take a bad turn.

"If you also loved my wonderful alter ego Cat Noir, then we're both even." Marinette gave him the darkest most evil death glare she could make, like the look you would give someone when they would wake you up at 5 am on a Sunday. (Too soon?) "Tikki?... would you mind leaving us alone for a moment please." Marinette said, referring to the red and black kwami that laid terrified in her bag.

"Plagg!"

The two kwami's didn't need to be told twice and left their owners side, and raced to the bathroom, trying to block out the sound of their charges voices.

Tikki and Plagg have been paired with tens of Ladybug and Cat Noir's, some that would use their powers for good, some for bad, but the took these two were giving each other at the moment took the cake.

"You know, when we first met, I thought you were a gentleman, but now I see you nothing but a selfish know it all." He laughed, all traces of fear were gone. "I could say the same thing about you too princess." 

"You know what, I can't deal with you right now, Tikki, we're leaving!" She waited for her kwami to fly into her purse, then stormed out of the room, not caring to spare him another glance. Adrien turned around and went over to the top drawer of his dresser, opening it, and grabbing the blue scarf, she made specially for him, and threw in in the trash.

Marinette had tears flowing down her cheeks as she raced for hers and Alya's dorm. She was wrong about a criminal coming to take the only things she owned, but it broke one thing... Her heart.


	4. Agent Heart-Break

After all of the collage classes were done for the day, Marinette was found out in the courtyard crying her eyes out. She may not have broken up with the blond boy, but that doesn't mean that fight they had didn't hurt. It was the worst one they have ever had, of course all couples have fights, that's obvious, but they have never actually yelled at each other like that. She couldn't ignore it either, her and Adrien were going to have to talk about it one of these days, it had already been a week since they had last seen each other.

They had most of the same classes together, and since they were dating, the two heroes always sat next to the other, so in each subject they had to practically beg a random person to switch places so they don't have to sit by each other, making it more awkward then it already was.

There was one boy who always came to the courtyard at this time to play on his guitar. He liked this time of day specifically because it was usually empty, but when he saw the crying girl sitting there, he knew he had to do something. Yes he had still liked the blunette after all these years. He sat down next to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch slightly. She hadn't expected anyone to come up to her, but when she saw the musician sitting next to her, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over her, she had hoped it wasn't Adrien, after all they still needed more time to think about all that had happened.

But on the downside, this has not only effected their personal, but also their work relationship. Fighting Akumas have been a nightmare, since they haven't been able to work with each other properly, or stay on the same page. They would always bring things back to that day, and it was breaking her.

"Are you alright Marinette?" The black and blue haired boy guitarist asked the crying blunette. She quickly brought her hands to her face, effectively getting rid of most of the tears that were falling down her cheeks, but her eyes were still watery, and sad. "Yeah, I'm fine Luka, no need to worry about me." Luka sat closer to her and moved some hair that had fell, out of her face, he inwardly counted a victory as he got her to blush. 

You would barley be able to tell though, but he was close enough to her. Little did they know, someone else was watching them, and couldn't help but get a little jealous over the fact that someone was this close to her. "Adrien and I got into a big fight, and..." Her eyes filled up with more tears and she looked away, trying not to be seen by the world. "I-I don't really want to talk about it Luka." 

He softly grabbed her chin in between his index finger and thumb so she would look at him. Marinette didn't have much of a choice, but to look at him, as his grip on her was firm but gentle. She looked up into his green eyes, and started to lean in. Luka of course didn't mind and leaned in as well. Marinette didn't know when their lips met, but when she closed her eyes, she realized what she was doing and pulled back. Adrien on the other hand didn't get to see her pull away, because he had already left. I mean, what guy would want to see their girlfriend kiss someone else.

Even if they were mad at each other, it still hurt. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I don't know what caused me to do that." Luka once again turned her face to look at him, and smiled. "There's no need to be sorry." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again. Seeing that look in his eyes, it's like she couldn't control what she her actions, and she kissed him back.

"No!" She grabbed her bag and ran into the girl's dorms, she doesn't understand why she did that, TWICE. She felt so stupid, she was the one who started it in the first place, so she had the right to feel like this. "Marinette, wait!" He was about to run after her to apologize, but Hawkmoth's butterfly symbol appeared in front of his face. "There's no need to worry about her Agent Heart-break, she'll be yours as long as you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

Luka, or Agent Heart-break, rolled his eyes and smirked. "Don't worry Hawkmoth, I remember our deal." He then walked back to his dorm to come up with another plan to get the Miraculous, and to get Marinette all to himself.

Marinette was walking to her dorm to tell Alya what had just happened, even though she didn't fully know if this was a dream or not, and if she was being honest with herself, she kind of didn't want it to be, but at the same time she did? Ugh, why was everything getting so confusing now? Why was she suddenly wanting to go after Luka when she had been with Adrien for almost three years.

The blue eyed girl came to a stop when she saw her boyfriends dorm room. Was right now the best time to talk, or should she wait? She hated to admit it, but she missed him. She missed his emerald green eyes, and his soft blond hair, and all she wanted to do was to knock that door down, and leap into his arms, apologizing for everything she had done to him, begging for forgiveness. But he wasn't all that innocent in this situation either, so what was the point?

There wasn't any harm in just asking to talk, right? Yeah, they needed to get passed this, they needed to get back to the way they were before. If they were going to defeat this man who called himself Hawkmoth, they were going to need to become a team again.

She sighed and walked over to his door and knocked lightly, trying to come up with what she was going to say in her head before he would answer the door and, hopefully let her in, so they could reason this like responsible adults. She didn't know what time before she realized no one was in front of her, or nobody had answered the door, so she just opened the door, which surprisingly wasn't locked. Nino always forgot to lock the door whenever he left in the morning. 

"Adrien?" Marinette called out timidly. She hated being shy around him, but if they were about to have this conversation, she knew it was going to be very awkward. She got no response so she figured he wasn't there. Marinette shrugged and turned around to leave, but then she remembered that Adrien had said that he had left her some special fabrics for her future designs, but with everything that was going on, she had forgotten about it entirely. He had said it was in the top drawer of his dresser.

She went over there and opened the aforementioned drawer and saw nothing but socks, and a small, black velvet box. Unfortunately, her curiosity got the better of her and she took it out and laid it in the palm of her hand. What could Adrien possibly want with this. She slowly opened it and her eyes widened the the sparkling ring that stared back at her. "Is this-..."


	5. Memories

Marinette didn't know how long she had been staring at the ring box that laid in her hand, but the next thing she knew, she was getting a call from Alya telling her to get over the dorm right away. She snapped out of her state are quickly shut the box and slid it into her pocket, she knew Adrien would be looking for it sooner or later, but now they had something else to talk about.

\---Two hours later---

Marinette was right, Adrien was looking for it. Well actually, he was ripping apart every part of the dorm, which at some point he thinks they may sue him for, but he's rich they could afford a good lawyer. He was looking through the fridge, under the covers of Nino's bed which he knew Nino would get mad at him for messing it up, but he didn't care, he had to find this ring. His father would murder him if he lost something that cost this much money.

When he was planning to propose, he wasn't planning on telling her the amount he spent on the ring, even though he knew that she would ask, that doesn't mean he was going to tell her an exact number, but that didn't matter, because as of right now, neither of them were even thinking about getting married. 

"Looking for this?" Marinette said whilst leaning against the door frame. She was looking at the ring like she had just stolen it. Though she kind of did, it also belonged to her, even though he didn't give it to her. Adrien walked over to her, trying to grab the ring out of her hand but she pulled away before he had the chance, and for the first time in a while, she wished she was taller than him.

"Give me the ring Marinette." He demanded any hint of playfulness that may have been there before was suddenly nowhere to be found. She had never seen him like this, and they had also never fought like this before so she didn't know what to think anymore. 

Everything was getting so confusing now, and she didn't know what to do about it. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Before all of this happened, and she may not know it, but Adrien secretly did too. The ladybug themed hero rose to her full height (which isn't that much taller) and started to fight back, she wasn't going to let him win this argument.

"You were going to purpose?!" Adrien closed his eyes, stepping back a bit. Marinette had spit in his eye, ad he wiped it off, trying to keep a disgusted look off his face, but his tactics did him no good. "How did you even find that?!" 

Marinette pushed herself into the room and closed the door behind her, she didn't want to get another noise complaint from a random person she didn't even know and have to leave the college. Whatever would happen to Adrien, on the other hand, she didn't care one bit about. At least that was what she kept telling herself. 

"I came here to talk, and when I realized you weren't here I-" Adrien interrupted her, not giving her a chance to finish her sentence. "You started snooping around." She groaned and if they don't stop fighting, she didn't know if she could stop herself from strangling him or not.

"No, well, not exactly." He rolled his eyes, what was she looking for then? His ring so she could pick a new Cat Noir because he wouldn't put it past her. Fortunately for him, he never takes that ring off. 

He didn't want to lose Plagg either, no matter how annoying he got, he was still his best friend, besides from Nino of course. It's weird to think, but Nino was the one who convinced (Begged) him to ask Marinette out, and both he and Alya thought they would last and be the perfect couple. They even said they would be even better than them, which at the time, meant a lot to him because Alya and Nino were the dream couple, but that was all in the past.

"Then what were you doing Marinette, huh? What was so important?" Marinette took a deep breath, she knew this talk was going to be hard, but it was getting out of hand. All she wanted to do was fix their relationship, and get everything back to the way they were before, but she couldn't even do that right, because she found out that if she hadn't had opened her big mouth, everything would probably be fine.

"I came here to talk with you, we need to get this problem resolved. We don't work well together right now, and at some point, Hawkmoth is going to realize this and use it against us. It's our job to protect the city from him, and we can't do it like this." He scoffed, of course, she was going to the city as an excuse. Being Ladybug, the sole protector of Paris shouldn't be taken lightly, and that is what she was doing right now. She didn't deserve that title.

"You wanted to "talk" ?" He used finger quotes to emphasize a part of his sentence, and she nodded sheepishly, keeping her head down slightly. She felt so small all of a sudden, and she didn't like it. She started fiddling with the box in front of her, and that allowed him to grab the box out of her hands and hid it behind his back. 

She looked back up at him in shock. Those cat reflexes were starting to leak onto his civilian side. "You have been talking a lot with Luka lately." Marinette lifted a brow, what was he even- "How do you know about that?" Adrien almost chucked the ring into the drawer. Every time this girl was around it just seemed to make everything worse. 

How did he know, well he was there, and he saw everything, well mostly anyway. He didn't her run away, but that wouldn't change much seeing as though she still kissed him. "Are you denying it?" Adrien crossed his arms and leaned against a wall a few feet away from the blunette. And she was back to wanting to strangle him. "No! I just want to know how you know."

Adrien put a hand on his chest, "Since you asked so nicely your highness." His voice was dripping with so much venom, it could compete with Queen Bee. (Who we won't see in this fanfic) "I saw you in the courtyard with your Prince Luka." He did a little bow, rolling his eyes. Marinette pushed past him and sat on the bed. "Well, I guess we're really even now." 

Adrien looked so angry at the moment his eyes were tiny black slits, and Marinette almost didn't see them. Okay maybe she should tone it down, she wouldn't want him to take his cataclysm into this. "Marinette I am not in the mood to fight with you right now, I think you need to leave." She shook her head and stood up from her spot. 

"No, I'm not done yet, I still have important things we need to talk about." She heard him let out a dark laugh when he looked at the floor. She didn't know what he was thinking, and that kind of scared her. When they were together, it's like she was a mind reader when it came to him, but since they broke up, something was blocking that part of her mind. He always knew what she was thinking too. At random times of the day, he would walk into her dorm and just hug her, like he knew how stressed she was, and it would help, more than she would care to admit.

"So now, you want to talk about what's important?" Marinette was confused, what was he talking about, she had wanted to talk to him about this for a long time, but she could never find him alone, and she couldn't find the right words that wouldn't start another fight, like right now. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Why can't they have a normal conversation, if Alya and Nino were here, they would know what to say to calm them down. Which was one of the reasons they were best friends, and why Nino and Alya were dating. Marinette remembers a time when Nino said he had a crush on her, but in the end, he really wanted to be with Alya, which she was fine with because Marinette didn't really feel that way towards him, but they were really good friends. (A/n, I did not just say that) 

"Don't act you don't know, you were selfish, rude, and totally out of line before." She scoffed, how was she out of line, when he was the one who said 'I'm in love with you' to another woman, so what if that girl was still Marinette, he didn't know that yet.

"I was out of line? I wasn't the one who told a random person you loved them." The next thing Adrien knew he was walking up in front of her with his phone in his hand. Apparently, while he was spying on her he took a picture of Luka and Marinette kissing. He showed her it and then put it back in his pocket, ignoring the thousands of messages he was getting from Nino, and missed calls. Which were at least 40.

"No, no you're right, you just kissed them!" She had no idea how much he wanted her to leave right now. She was also unaware of the eyes that were watching her at that moment. 

Tikki and Plagg shifted in their owners' jackets, it was never a good thing when the holders of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous fought. They may have been soulmates, made for each other, their better half, but they were also the complete opposite. 

The two kwami's has had hundreds of owners before these two, so they have had to deal with a lot of fighting, but this one was particularly bad, and they didn't want to know where it was heading.

"Oh, that is rich coming from you!" Marinette growled out at him. He crossed his arms and opened the door motioning for her to leave, which she looked at him with a look that said no way, but the next words that came out of his mouth were something that he thought would never come, he thought they would get married, but things we looking down for him. "Really, is that so, well if that is what you think of me, then we are over." He didn't fully process what he said until it was too late.

'Take it back!' His mind screamed at him. 'Take it BACK!' He thought, but his lips refused to move. Dang, why did he have to be so stubborn? But the look on Marinette's face is what he paid the most attention to. She had a look of both shock and anger, but he wasn't sure if he could see right or not, because he thought he could see tears in her eyes.

"If that's what you really want then fine, we're done." She left through the open door, bumping into him on the way, but she didn't care, she just needed to get out of there. Adrien just stood there frozen, no noticing the door slam behind the blue-eyed girl. When he came back to reality, he looked at the ring box he hadn't put away yet, but at the moment that wasn't on his mind, instead, he just threw it at the wall, the ring rolling out of the box, and next to the garbage.

\---With Marinette---

That was not the conversation she had planned in her head thirty times on the way in. It actually went in the other direction in every way possible. When she started to think about it, she fell to the ground and broke down. 

Alya had been walking back to their dorm when she saw her best friend in the state she was in. The brunette was concerned immediately. She ran up to her asking who did this to her, and whoever they were, she would make sure they never saw the light of day again. But what she didn't expect to hear was that she and Adrien broke up. 

Marinette couldn't really go into details on how Adrien went into play with this unless she wanted to reveal both her and Cat Noir's identities, but she did explain about her and Luka's kiss. The more Marinette talked about it, the more guilt she felt about it, it was true neither of them was really innocent in this and blaming the other didn't help either. 

She internally cringed at the thought of their fights, if she had just let him explain and see his point of view, everything would be okay, but she just had to open her big mouth. Why did she always have to do that whenever he was around, she had almost exposed herself to him as Ladybug a few time before all of this? More tears fell down her face and she felt Alya wrap her arms around her, but she couldn't help but wish it was Adrien who was holding her, but they needed space right now.

"Oh Marinette, I am so sorry for you." Marinette leaned up against Alya and they both sat there until Marinette stopped crying, which was going to be a while.

\---In Adrien's dorm---

Adrien was sitting in his desk chair on his phone swiping through his gallery when he got to an old picture of him and her in his room at the mansion. He didn't realize he had been thinking until he saw Plagg waving in front of his face. He pushed him away slightly and gave him a piece of cheese, which the kwami eagerly took. "What were you thinking about?" Plagg asked his owner. Adrien groaned, his tactics of getting Plagg to forget about it didn't work this time. It usually did, but he didn't know that Plagg only did that to get more cheese.

"Okay fine, so there was this time when I was teaching Marinette how to play foosball, she could not make a goal, but then she finally did, and she did this adorable, dorky dance... I just didn't have the heart to tell her that she shot it into her own goal."

For the first time in a few centuries, Plagg actually smiled about something like this, but Adrien was looking in the other direction, so he didn't get to see it, and Plagg knew that if he had, Adrien would not let him let it go. He saw Adrien take his wallet out of the drawer, and grab a special photo from it. "Oh Plagg, I'm such an idiot! If I had never told Ladybug that I was in love with her, Marinette and I would still be together, finishing up school and planning our future together." He didn't say anything out loud, but Plagg was sure he saw a tear fall on the small picture before he quickly wiped it off so it wouldn't get ruined.

Plagg flew up to his cheese provider and sat on his head hanging down in front of his red face, which now showed that he had been crying. The kwami sighed, he would save the teasing he had in store for him for later. For now, he really needed to fix this, not all of the past Ladybug and Cat Noir's ended up together, and it was very rare for them to have already have been a couple before they even were given their Miraculous, not impossible, it has happened but that was eon's ago. It just wasn't expected, and it was clear to Plagg that this Ladybug was very important to his owner, so he was hoping it all gets fixed before it blew up in their face.

"Maybe there is still time to fix it." The green-eyed kwami suggested. Adrien looked at him then put the photo in a safe space. "Yeah." He saw the blue scarf hanging out of the trash can and another tear fell down his cheek. He walked over to the garbage and carefully took it out, trying not to catch it on any of the sharp edges, and hugged it against his chest. He knew he made a mistake, but he was also going to do everything in his power to fix it. Follow Plagg's advice for once.

\---With Marinette---

Marinette was going through a whole box of tissues while Alya was out doing something. She had no idea of what she was planning, all she said after her break down in the hall, she was going to grab a few things, and that she'd be right back. So Marinette had been sitting in their room waiting for her to come back. Then she got a message from Luka.

Luka: Hey Marinette, I'm sorry about the kiss. I should've never done that. You're with Adrien, and I should have never gotten in the way of that.

Marinette smiled at that, she agreed that he shouldn't have kissed her, but that was also on her, she shouldn't have kissed him back, and pulled back right away. Marinette didn't even know why she did in the first place, it was like she couldn't even control her actions. Like she wanted to kiss back.

Marinette: It's okay Luka, Adrien, and I aren't even together anyway... Not anymore.

Marinette didn't see it, but Luka was the one smiling now, he saw Adrien there in the park, and he wanted them to break up, it was the only way his plan would work. He knew they would make up sooner or later, so he would have to work fast. It was time for phase two.

Luka: I'm so sorry to have caused that much trouble between you guys, you two were perfect for each other.

The blunette was surprised at that, she knew of the crush Luka had on her, and she could tell that after they got together, it had hurt him in a way, but maybe now he got over it. Adrien was always a bit suspicious of Luka at first but everything was good up until the kiss.

Marinette: No, Luka, it's not you, don't worry. We have actually been fighting for a while now. It was only a matter of time.

Luka didn't expect that, he may have not meant it, but it was true that they were perfect for each other, a match made in heaven, but in the end, this fight they were having was still helping him, so he wasn't complaining.

Luka: I'm sorry to hear that, are you okay?

'No' she typed but deleted it before she pressed the 'send' button. To be honest, no she wasn't okay, right now, all she wanted to do was be in her boyfriend's arms, or fight an Akuma, just to blow off some steam, but she wants to do that with her boyfriend, as they were a team after all. She started to type something else.

Marinette: Yeah, I just need some time.

The smirk was back on his face, she was going right where he wanted her to, just a few more steps, and she would be at his mercy.

Luka: You know I'm always here if you need me.

Marinette groaned, why did he have to be so nice. She hadn't told Adrien, but the two of them had gone on one date before she and Adrien had asked her to be his girlfriend, and it didn't go too well.

Marinette: Thank you, Luka.

\---With Adrien---

Nino had just opened the door to his dorm with a newly blew up basketball in his arms, ready to challenge Adrien to a rematch game, because a few weeks before, he and Adrien had played, as the girls cheered them on, on the sidelines. "Hey dude, and to go and shoot some hoops." Adrien looked up at Nino and the orange ball sitting in his left arm. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to, he would take any chance he could to pulverize Nino in a game, but right now he just didn't feel up to it. 

"Oh, hey Nino, no, not right now. I'm not really in the mood for it." He responded to his best friend, put his phone to sleep, and onto the wireless charger he bought a few days earlier. Nino frowned, Adrien has been in a bad mood for the past week and a half, and he didn't like to see people sad, mostly because he was scared of akumas and he didn't want to get in the middle of a fight.

"Dude, what's going on with you, you've been so down lately?" He sighed, Nino could always tell when something was wrong with him. Though so could everyone else, he wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as he was back when they were in high school. 

There was always one person who would see past that fake smile he wore for all his photoshoots, Marinette. She would come over to him in private and confront him about it, saying it was okay, that she understood that he had a lot of pressure put on him every day. That was when he decided to ask her out. She was always there for him, not that the others weren't, it's just she always knew exactly what he needed to replace that fake smile with a real one. Most of the time, it was croissants, but those other ones, just being around her brought a smile onto his face. 

What is wrong with him, he might have just ruined the best relationship he ever had. "Marinette and I split up." He heard Nino take a sharp intake of breath next to him, and he couldn't help but chuckle, Nino was the kind who would react like that... and while he was Cat Noir, he heard him scream like a girl when he got even semi-close to a villain, he almost got hit by its beam because he was laughing so hard. 

"What? I thought you were going to purpose." He rested his head in his hands and could feel Plagg trying to make him feel better the best he could, and thinking that it was Plagg who was doing this, it did help. He was the kwami of destruction, who would have thought that he was trying to make things easier for him.

"I was." What else was there for him to say, he did want to purpose, now more than ever, but things weren't exactly in his favor to do so, at the moment. She wouldn't even say yes, so what was the point. He had never felt the urge to apologize for something more than right now.

"Then what happened?" He opened his mouth to say something but paused for a second, there was only one way to explain this whole story, and that would reveal a few secrets. But Nino was his best friend, and he wouldn't trust anyone more than him with something like this, besides Marinette, but there was no need for that was there.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked the boy sitting on the bed next to him. Nino nodded, ignoring the nagging voice in his head that always told him he couldn't. (Alya) Adrien took a quick deep breath and turned to face the man. "Marinette... is Ladybug."

Adrien expected Nino to gasp, his mouth to fly open, or anything close to this, but he only replied with a, "Oh, I know." Those three little words made his jaw drop, what? how? when? Hundreds of questions flew into his mind, but none passed his mouth. Nino looked at him expectantly, probably waiting for him to say something, anything. But nothing he could think of would make sense. How could he know who Ladybug was at one glance when he was always by her side, and he could never tell. 

"You- you know?!" Nino put his finger to his lips to shut him up, okay yeah that was a bit louder than he intended, but he thought if he had said it any quieter, it wouldn't have come out right. The DJ could see the confusion in his eyes so he continued. "No, you just see girls with night blue hair and pigtails every day." Okay, that confirms it, Adrien is officially a blind cat. Wait... does that mean?

"Okay fine, but do you know that I am Cat Noir?" The brunette gasped and put his hand to his chest. "Nooo." Adrien rolled his eyes, "Okay fine you made your point. Anyway, does Alya know about Mariette and me?" Nino once again nodded his head.

"Oh, okay, well I fell for Ladybug and I told her that I loved her as Cat Noir." Adrien turned his head away, feeling very ashamed suddenly. Nino cringed. "That is not good." Yeah, no doubt Nino. Why couldn't they have picked another person to become Cat Noir, someone must have chosen him, because whoever this mystery person was, they wouldn't just pick the person randomly out of a city, they could use their power for bad like Hawkmoth is. 

"I know, and I went to tell Marinette that I told Ladybug I loved her, but then she put the pieces together and figured out I'm Cat Noir. We had a big fight, then later I saw her kissing Luka, that's when she came here and found the ring. We had another big fight and here we are." (And that ladies and gentlemen is how I summed up the entire story into one paragraph.) 

Nino put his hand up, stopping him from any further explanation. "Wait, wait, wait, she kissed Luka?"

\---With Alya and Marinette---

"You kissed Luka?" Alya asked, surprised at the whole story she had just heard in a span of minutes, Nino could wait, she needed answers. Why would he kiss Luka, something wasn't adding up here. "I know, I am an awful person." She rubbed the blunette's back and turned her phone off, right now, her best friend needed her, a news story wasn't important. 

"Marinette you made a mistake, just like Adrien did when he told Ladybug he loved her." Marinette shook her head and looked the reporter in the eye. "Alya, you don't understand, we both said some awful things to each other, I don't know if we can recover from that."


	6. Her choice

Adrien was staring Luka dead in the eye, a look that could kill. He wasn't playing around anymore, he did something to Marinette, and he was going to tell him what it was before he couldn't anymore. Luka, though, he wasn't angry, he was smiling. He knew what he was doing to Adrien, and he was loving every second of it. All he had to do was get his and Marinette's miraculous, and he will have won. He would have beaten the beloved heroes of Paris.

"What is wrong with you Luka, what have you done to Marinette?!" Luka face changed at his tone of voice, a look of innocence took over, that only made him angrier. He just had to kiss her, he wished they wouldn't have broken up, he could have protected her from him. Even though she might have said that she didn't need protecting, he knew she just didn't want to see him get hurt. In fact, she had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to see him take the hit for her, but that never stopped him. 

It was his job, as her boyfriend and her partner, they may not be on the same page right now, but that was of no matter, he still loved her. Adrien didn't know if she did, but he still needed to help her. She had always helped him in his time of need. 

Like when he begged him father to let him got to collage after they graduated high school, when he finally said yes, he was so happy. He would be able to collage with his friends, with his girlfriend, but apparently there was only one way he would let him go. He agreed to it without even knowing what it was.

His father was kicking him out if he left for collage, he wasn't aloud to go home again. It wasn't like that mansion felt like much of a home to him, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. he did still have some good memories there. This was the chance to make some new ones, so he agreed, and his father made him leave immediately. Marinette was the one that helped him get over that, and he said that he would return the favor, amid her repeating that he didn't need, him being happy was all that he needed to do.

"I got her to do what couldn't Adrien, I got her to love someone."

\---24 hours earlier---

"Alya you don't understand, we both said some awful things to each other, I don't know if we can recover from that." The brunette doubted that, they have had their fair share of fights before this, and sure this fight was on a whole different level of bad, they can still get over it. Nino told her about the ring that Adrien had, she had squealed and squeezed the life out of him for more details but that was all he had, unfortunately. By the sounds of it, they needed to talk, really bad.

Marinette had said that the last time they tried to talk, didn't go as planned, instead of fixing everything, they broke up. Man, she really needed to smack some sense into this boy. "Girl, you two have been together for two years, almost three. If I know you well enough, then I know that a fight is not going to stop you." Marinette sat up, getting off of Alya, and taking the tissue she offered her. 

Her red stained cheeks were starting to die down, but it was still visible. "Are you saying that I should try to talk to him again?" She asked her best friend, who only shrugged, putting the pile of used tissues into the garbage that is at by her bed. She was starting to think she was sick, and not just crying.

"I'm not telling you to do anything Marinette. This is your choice to make, and no one can do it for you." Marinette frowned, that was not the answer the was looking for. She needed someone to tell her yes or no. Because right now, she couldn't choose for herself, she needed a second opinion. "Alya I really need your advice right now." 

Alya fixed her glasses on her face and sighed, Marinette was her best friend for many reasons, some mentioned in earlier chapters, but right now, the reason is that she would do anything for her, as would Marinette. "Fine, in my own opinion, yes I think you should go and talk with him." 

Marinette nodded, and started to think about what she would say to him, so that her getting thrown out for the third time. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that that is easier said then done, she would need a lot more time then this to go and convince him to forgive her. She smiled nervously. "I'll go and talk with him tomorrow." Alya just chuckled and rolled her eyes, getting up to go make some dinner.

\---The next day--- 

Marinette was on her way to see Adrien again, she had waited a day before coming here so she could figure out what to say, (and let's hope for her sake that she sticks to the script this time) and so that she could give Adrien more time to think things over as well. 

They needed to be on the same page, this was not a time to fool around, Hawkmoth was still releasing akumas, and he could let one out at any time. It could even go for one of them. In fact, they haven't fought one of his akumas in a little while, could someone already be akumatized and she just not know about it. She has been busy with everything going on, she hasn't been thinking about her superhero life.

She finally reached his dorm and knocked on the door. Her heart started to race when she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, maybe she wasn't as prepared as she thought, but it was too late to turn back now. She looked down at the doorknob that started to turn, and Nino came out. "Nino hi, is Adrien here?" She looked around the DJ, trying to see the whole room. 

Nino shook his head, pausing his music on his phone, and invited her her in. he shut the door and sat back down on the bed. "No, he forgot his work in the library, so he went back to get it. He'll be back soon." Adrien had told Nino to tell him whenever Marinette came over when he wasn't there, and leave. But Alya had told him to stay, and give her every detail that had gone down, and he was more scared of what Alya could do then Adrien, even if he had the power to destroy him with the touch of a hand, Alya could do so much worse.

Marinette sat down on the desk chair saying she would wait for him to return. She checked the time every five seconds, making this wait feel like an eternity. Finally the door started to open and Marinette shot to her feet. But the man that walked through the door was not Adrien Agreste.

"Luka? What are you doing here?" He smiled slightly and started walking towards her, Nino could tell something bad was about to happen, and he went to find Adrien, so he could help. He could see Marinette's fidgeting, and he couldn't help but feel bad for her, she just wanted ti fix things, and now Luka was getting in her way, something was definitely wrong.

"Look Marinette, I love you okay? And it kills me to see you with Adrien." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. Marinette cringed and pulled her hand from his, discreetly, she wiped it in the side of her pants. Luka looked down and frowned. 

She pushed him back a bit, giving themselves some distance, and apparently, Luka didn't like that, because he pushed her up against the wall behind her, effectively trapping her. "Luka I can't do this with you right now." She saw Luka ball up his fists, and that's when she realized her mistake. Luka doesn't take 'no' for an answer. He put one of his arms on the left side of her head, and the other on her waist, looking her in the eye. "Why not?" Suddenly, his eyes glowed green, then hers did as well.

At that moment her arms flew around his neck and she attached her lips to his. Luka let his other hand fall down to her waist, but they were interrupted by the door flying open, and a nervous Nino and angry Adrien burst in, ruining the moment for him.

"Luka, what are you thinking?!" Adrien yelled, his eyes focused on Marinette. She was still in the weird trance Luka put her in, so she just stood their, the emotion on her face, indescribable. He looked down at her, then back up at Adrien, a smirk present on his face. 

Luka picked up Marinette, and jumped off his balcony, going up high, probably to the roof. Adrien tried to grab her but he was too late. He was not going to let this happen, he needed to save him and stop Luka, maybe then, everything could go back to normal, and he could finally do what he should have done a long time ago.

"Marinette, no! Plagg claws out!" In a flash of green, he became his alter ego Cat Noir, once again. He used his staff to boost himself to go save the love of his life. 

In this big rush, he had forgotten about Nino, who had just watched the whole thing in a daze. Usually, he would be running from an Akuma, while persuading Alya to follow him before she got hurt, but this time, it wasn't scary so much as shocking, and cool. "Sick." He said to himself.

When Cat Noir got onto the roof, he detransformed. That might have been a bad idea, but Marinette might need to see Adrien, and not to see his masked face, as to not anger her, in her delicate state. He heard a door open and close, and Luka walked from it and around the corner. Adrien hadn't realized how tall Luka had gotten til now. Sure he was still tall, but Luka was almost as tall as his father.

"Hello Adrien." Luka, or Agent Heart-brake said to him. Even just the sound of his voice made Adrien angry, angry enough to be akumatized. He just wanted to know where she was, nobody needed to get hurt. He just hoped Marinette was okay right now. 

"What is wrong with you?! What have you done to Marinette?!" Luka smirked, and walked up to him, walking around him like a fashion critic would. Adrien made sure to always keep an eye on him, he knew Luka had lots of tricks up his sleeve, but he wasn't going to give his the chance to use them.

"I got her to do what you couldn't Adrien, I got her to love someone." He took a deep breath, he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him, not at a time like this. He had more important things at hand. 

"Even if she doesn't love me anymore, I will always love her." As much as it hurt him to say this, it was true, Marinette might not love him anymore, and he need to acknowledge that. For both their sake, especially right now. 

"She is mine!" Luka shouted in his ear, making him lean in the other direction. Man this guy was loud.

"That is not your choice to make Luka, it's hers." He looked at Adrien, as if he had won a prize. What had he just walked into?

"Then let's let her choose, shall we." Luka said holding his hand out to the door he had walked out of before.


	7. Limitations

Adrien didn't know what to think at the moment, this was all too weird. Why would Luka suddenly take him to Marinette unless he knew what would happen, once he did. Luka opened the door, and he found Marinette sitting in a chair, with her head in her hands, looking like she was bored. But her face lit up at the sight of him and Luka walking in.

"Luka!" Marinette ran right past him and into Luka. He knew this didn't feel right, Luka rigged the whole thing. He should have seen this coming. Adrien took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn't be angry right now, that was not what is going to save Marinette. 

When he looked back at the blunette, she was turning to face him. He saw her eyes glow red when she slapped him across the face, almost knocking him off his feet. "You broke my heart!" She yelled at him angry with tears in her bright blue eyes. Even though she was shorter then him, he felt she had the advantage.

"Marinette, you're not yourself." Luka grabbed her chin and made her face him, so she was looking in the eye. "Marinette, don't listen to him. He's manipulating you. You love me." 

Adrien took her hands in his, turning her attention back to him. "Marinette. I am so sorry for the things I did and said to you. You didn't deserve any of that. You're the most kindhearted person I have ever met. I love you." He put his hand on the back of her neck, and brought his lips her. When she him kissed back, though. That was the best feeling he had in a long time, and he knew it was working, as he felt her pull away and open her eyes.

Marinette felt dizzy, and Adrien saw her eyes glow blue, before she looked around, wondering where she was. She was pretty sure this was not Adrien's dorm. "Adrien what's going on, what am I doing here?" She looked up at the man who she loved at he was staring at Luka behind her.

"Marinette, close your eyes." He told her, not taking his eyes of the blue eyed boy. She was growing worried, what all had happened when she blacked out? How long has it been? What had She done?

"Why, Adrien what's going on?" She said worried, she knew Luka was behind her, but with the way Adrien was looking at him, she didn't want to see the look on the other boys face. All the fire in his eyes, she'd never seen him look at anyone like this in all the time she had known him.

With his eyes not leaving him, he grabbed her hands, and put them over hers, making sure she couldn't see anything. Why did she feel like she missed something important? "Just do it, please. Trust me." When his hands let go of her wrists, she kept her eyes closed. Adrien may have been a jerk to her in the past, but he never hurt her.

Luka knew this was going to happen, he had everything planned, up to the last second, and he knew what needed to be done to win. Making sure to look Adrien in the eye, his eyes glowed green. "Oh Marinette, your love isn't true. Adrien, go back to someone who truly loves you."

Adrien's eyes glowed green and he turned around walking out of the room. Marinette didn't know what was happening, all she heard was the door opening and closing. "Adrien what happened...? Adrien?!" All of a sudden Luka grabbed her arms, prying them away from her face, but she was stronger then she seemed. 

"There's no use Marinette, he left. He wants to be with someone else. Just come and be mine." She still felt his hands on her wrists but he wasn't trying to force them off her eyes, he was being soft. Marinette shivered at the thought of being with an akuma and kept her eyes covered as Adrien said.

"Never!" Still keeping her eyes closed, she called her transformation words and felt her clothes change with her Ladybug suit and mask. Reaching for her yo-yo she called for her lucky charm.

"You're going to regret this." The akuma growled behind her. Feeling safe enough, she opened her eyes to catch the object that came falling through the air, and it turned out to be... One sided mirror sunglasses? How was this going to help?! She put them on her face and turned around to look at Agent Heartbreak. 

For a split second, she thought she saw a look of The panic spread across his face, but he was good at hiding it. His eyes glow green but she felt nothing happen. So that's it. "HA! Your powers have limitations like everyone else. They don't work if you can't see their eyes." She was surprised to see a smirk appear on his face.

"I guess you're right, but I saw Adrien's." Dread dropped to Marinette's gut after hearing those words. What was he trying to imply? 

"What did you to him?" The spotted heroine said. He may not have been able to see her eyes, but everything else about her screamed fear, and regret. The shaking of her shoulders, the color in her face, it was obvious she was terrified.

"I made him fall in love." She didn't need to hear anything else. Marinette bolted out of the room, leaving Luka behind not caring if he'd follow or not. She just needed to find him. Once he was sure she was away and not coming back, he pulled out his phone calling an old friend, and watched as their eyes glowed green.

She searched everywhere all over Paris in a course of minutes, but couldn't find anything, and she was starting to panic. She had to find him she just had to. "Adrien! Adrien, please, where are you, I need to know. I l-" She froze at the sight in front of her.

Adrien and Kagami were standing in front of Andre's ice cream, and Ladybug couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away. The next words that came out of his mouth made her break down crying.

Adrien turned to face her and got "Kagami Tsurugi, I love you with all of my heart, and I feel like I've known you all my life. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me." Kagami felt tears fall down her face and her threw her arms around his neck. 

"Yes!!! Yes of course!" Kagami shouted, and at that moment, Marinette didn't think things could get any worse, but she was wrong, so very wrong.


	8. Girls Night out

"Yes!!! Yes of course!" Adrien got up off his knee, and slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. She threw her arms around his torso they just stood their, happy to have each other. Ladybug was still on the rooftop, staring at the happy engaged couple. Before she knew it, her legs gave out underneath her, and she fell down, crying like she had just lost someone close to her in death. 

It only made things worse to see the two of them kiss. Luka did something to him and she was going to make things right. He saved her, and she owed him for that. He knew Ladybug would have to be the one to fix all the damages Agent Heartbreak caused. She hated seeing him get hurt for her, but that never stopped him. 

When they first took on the responsibility of being a Miraculous, he was always taking the hits for her, no matter how many times she voiced her opinion on the matter, he would just say, 'it's all worth it to keep you safe.' Marinette would always ignore the blush that rose to her face after she heard those words, but she was sure she could see it.

Not caring if anyone followed her or not, she made her way back to her dorm, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. After getting back into her safe haven, she fell face first into her pillow. Alya came out of the bathroom, and after seeing her, demanded an explanation on what had just happened. 

Nino had gone up to Alya after the fight broke out and explained everything, and Alya was livid. Nino was always afraid of Alya when she was angry, but he was pretty sure she was going to kill Adrien for letting that happen in the first place, but that wouldn't be right, so she came up with a plan. When Alya had a plan, she never let anyone get in her way, and her plan now, was to cheer Marinette up. She didn't care if she just wanted to sob in her pillow for the next few years of her life, she was coming with, and they were going to have the time of their lives. "Marinette, I am so sorry about this."

Marinette lifted her head up and rested on her elbows, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I can't really blame him though. Luka- uh Agent Heart-break was the one who did this to him, so it's not really his fault, no matter how much of a jerk he was before." Alya chuckled with her at that. She started to think of how they could save Adrien from whatever state he was in at the moment, but then she remembered something.

"Do you think that is all he did to him?" Marinette looked confused.

"What are you saying?" She asked curious, right now they needed all the information they could get, even if it was barely anything, at least it was a start. 

Alya flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her into a sitting position. "What did Adrien do to snap you out of whatever happened." The blue haired wasn't sure where her friend was going with this, but she decided to play along.

"He kissed me, why are you asking?" The brunette put her hand to her chin. She was the only one who would help her right now, and she was her best friend, they don't leave them at their time of need. 

"Luka is smarter than that, he knows that you could snap him out of whatever is happening to him. So what if he did more then just make him love someone else." Alya got off the bed, walked over to her side of the room, and grabbed a huge bag. 

"What do you mean." Walking back over to the red faced hero, she laid the bag down in front of her, everything falling out of it in the process. Marinette was a little shocked she had gotten this much stuff in the sort amount of time she had been gone.

"I'm not sure, but we will figure it out tomorrow. I have a ton of stuff for us to do to cheer you up, and we are doing it all. I'm talking popcorn, ice cream with a waffle cone, prank calls, romantic comedies, and a huge load of toilet paper to go TP Chloe's house." Marinette had to admit, Alya's enthusiasm was contagious, but she wasn't in the mood to have fun, she just wanted to get some sleep and figure out how to save Adrien before it was too late.

"Oh, thanks Al, but I'd rather stay in and have a quiet night." The girl clicked her tongue and waved her finger in Marinette's face.

"Come on girl, we cannot let all this toilet paper go to waste. I even raided the boy's bathroom for all of it." Alya shivered and gagged at the memory of that. "It was not a pretty sight in there." 

Marinette got out of the bed and looked around the room. "Where is all of it?" Alya sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck pointing to something behind Marinette. 

"In the closet." She moved some stuff out of the way to get over to their cleaning closet, which reminded her, when this whole thing was done and taken care of, she would really need to power clean this room, it looked like there had been an akuma attack. Finally, after getting passes all of the (mostly Alya's) junk, she opened the closet only to have tens of rolls of toilet paper fall onto her.

She looked down at the pile in front of her dumbfounded. "How...?" Marinette tried to say something, but she was really more interested on how Alya got that much toilet paper into the closet without her even noticing. She had been so focused on the (really soft) toilet paper that she didn't hear Alya come up behind her until she felt her hands on her shoulders.

"The boys go through a lot of toilet paper." Alya whispered into her ear. When she thought about it, it would be rude to just pass this up when it looked like Alya had worked so hard on it. (Even though she wasn't sure she had done what was legal to get it all)

"Fine, we can do it." Alya squealed and squeezed the life out of Marinette, repeating "thank you!" over and over. 

"Yay! I'll go get the popcorn you get comfortable." She quickly grabbed the popcorn out of the pile from the bed, and ran out of the room, forgetting she had a microwave in her own room. Marinette, now alone, started looking through her movies, but froze at the sight in front of her. She had forgotten all about it, but Alya insisted they kept it.

When Marinette and Adrien had first started dating, Alya had taken pictures of them everywhere, and turned it into a photo album. The first picture was of Adrien and her eating from Andre's ice cream. It was almost exactly how Kagami and him were a few hours ago. Except Adrien asked her to be his girlfriend in that. 

Why did she have to become Ladybug? Everything started to change the second she acquired those earrings. Would things really be different if she hadn't been put on that street the day her and Adrien started to grow apart? Maybe it meant to be the way it was, maybe this is a lesson. Even if she wasn't Ladybug or him Cat Noir, would things change? Or would time catch up to them in a different fashion? Either way, she knew now. She had to figure out some way to fix things. If this was a lesson, then everything that has happened was a sign, it was a way of showing her what path to go on, and she chose this one. Sure there were some bumps along the way, but there always would, that's life. What matters is getting through them. 

Deep down Adrien still loved her. He may be with Kagami, but that was just another thing to fix, and he was going to help.

Alya came back with a bag of popcorn in hand, and a few bags she said she got from the vending machines. After seeing Marinette didn't even pick a movie, the brunette rolled her eyes, but understood after seeing the photo album sitting next to Marinette on the bed. Deciding it was best to pick the movie for her, she chose "Up for Love". They both loved it and it took Marinette's mind off of things so she took it as a win-win.

When the ninety-eight movie was over, Alya dragged Marinette out of their dorm, even though it was passed midnight and they would get in trouble if they were caught sneaking out. and ran over to Chloe's "Ginormous" house. Mansion as she called it, but that thing was nothing compared to Bourgeois hotel, or the Agreste mansion, but that made things easier for them. 

Alya showed her best friend how to TP a house properly, as the girl had never done this before. When she threw her first one, Alya took out a party popper, and wiped a fake tear from her eye, mumbling "she's all grown up" under her breathe. 

She hated to admit this, but didn't regret leaving the dorm, in fact, she was having a blast. She was still a bit worried they would get caught for leaving but Alya assured her everything would be okay in the end. "You were right Alya, this is fun." She was about to hold the last roll they had, but she saw a car pulling up behind the trees. She quickly grabbed her friends hand, and pulled her into the bushes, which were cutting her from every angle.

They discreetly looked over the top and saw the limo driver walk around the car and open the back seat, Chloe and Sabrina getting out of the car behind him. Sabrina, albeit struggling, holding all of Chole's bags for her besides her purse. It had looked like they had just gone on a shopping spree. 

Sabrina had been walking with so much stuff that she couldn't see, but Chloe doesn't believe in a second trip, so she had to take it all in one. The bags did, however, all fall to the ground once she walked into the blond girl. She was about to asked the girl why she stopped until she saw the sight in front of her.

"Who did this Sabrina?!" Slightly flinching at the girls tone, she quickly started looking for anyone who was around. "Get Ladybug on the line. This is ridiculous utterly ridiculous!" She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting like a little child. The red head just looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"But Chloe, I don't have her number." She glared at her "best friend". Sabrina fixed her glasses on her face, a habit she grew into whenever she received that sort of look.

"Do I look like I care?! Daddy!!!" The twenty year old stomped her feet, pulling a fit and probably waking all the neighbors.

Marinette let out a quiet snicker despite herself. Her and Alya quickly got out of the bushes and started back in the direction of the college. "You feeling better yet?" Alya pulled her out of her fantasies. Marinette nodded, and Alya silently fist bumped herself, making her chuckle.

The next morning, Alya had to almost throw Marinette out the door, to go talk with Adrien. While she was walking to his dorm, she remembered what Alya had said that day before. "What if Luka did more." She was still wondering what else he could have done, because his powers were just to mess with peoples emotions... Right?

When she got there she softly knocked on the door, carful to not wake up Nino. She knew Adrien would already be up as he was always up early, but Nino always slept in till the last second possible. Hearing the knob turn, she stepped back a bit to give him some room.

"Hello?" 

Marinette felt a little weird at the look he was giving her, but now wasn't the time for that, she needed to get answers. "Hey Adrien, can I talk with you?" She fiddled with her fingers, trying not to look him in the eye. She could practically feel his eyes burning a hole into her head. Why was he looking at her like this?

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Adrien asked, looking down at her. Marinette shot her head up, making Adrien stumble back a few steps. Did Luka give him some sort of amnesia. Marinette looked at him in a was that was now making him uncomfortable.

"Adrien it's me." She reminded, starting to get worried. How is he going to help her if he doesn't even remember her. Her breathing started to get ragged and she had to keep telling herself that it would all be okay, and everything would return to normal Agent Heart-Break was defeated.

"Adrien what are you-" She froze when she saw his right hand. There was not ring. Where was his Miraculous. 

Alya was right, Luka was out of control, he already made him love Kagami, now he made him forget who she was?. "Adrien?" She started calmly. "Where is your ring?" Adrien held up his left hand reminding her that he was engaged and going to get married if she didn't fix it in time. "Your other ring." She looked away.

"Oh, yeah. Someone liked it and I didn't really want it, so I gave it to them." Marinette took a few deep breaths to stay calm, she needed him to trust him if he was going to help her. 

"Who was it?" She asked, though she was sure she already know the answer.

"He said his name was Luka."


	9. Flashbacks and Weddings

"What?! Oh no, this is not good." Marinette was now pacing through the hall, and some people were wondering if she was okay. Adrien was just shrugging at them, not even understanding why she was freaking out in the first place. It was just a ring, and it wasn't even his style, there was no reason for him to keep it in. Unless there was something this girl was keeping from him, in that case, he would love to know why he should have kept it. He grabbed Marinette by the shoulders, and shook her gently, focusing her attention back on him.

"Why? What is so special about a ring?" Marinette pulled herself from his grip and dropped her head. How was she going to tell him that his ring was made in ancient times and turned him into cat themed superhero. He would surly think she was crazy. When she first got her Miraculous, she had thought she was going insane. There was a bug mouse floating in her face, what else was she supposed to think? Maybe in the end, it was just best to be straight about it. She had to get him back to normal, Ladybug needed Cat Noir to stop Agent Heart-break.

"Adrien, that ring gave you super powers." She exclaimed without thinking, that may have not been the best choice as his eyes widened and he turned around to close the door. She didn't understand why he hadn't done it when he first walked out, but that wasn't important at the moment. Adrien seemed to be processing what he had just heard, but it was still confusing him, as why she was there anyway. If she were him, she would send him to a mental clinic before he could see her coming, so it's not his fault.

"Okay lady, are you drunk or something?" Marinette scrunched her eyebrows. No she wasn't drunk, and how old did she look?! She wasn't even twenty yet! After everything was back to the way it was before, she was never going to let him live this down, so what if he didn't even know who she, he just called her old, and that is something you never call a girl, no matter their age. She looked very good for being nineteen year old thank you very much. It was Adrien who looked... Okay how he looked was not the point.

"Adrien I go to school here, I am younger than you." She said flatly, he seemed surprised by her statement which only seemed to fuel her rage evermore. Was this what he thought of her when they first met?! Did he really think of her as someone who was twice his age? Focus Marinette!!! She inwardly reprimanded herself. Getting information was what was the the key at the time. When she looked into his eyes, all she could see was confusion and worry, for who, she wasn't exactly sure, but she didn't need to know that right now.

"Okay... Then would you like me to take you back to your dorm?" He suggested, turning her her around and slightly shoving her in the direction of the girls dorm. Fed up with him, she smacked his hands out of the way and turned around. She really wished Alya were here right about now. Knowing her, she'd just knock the sense into him for her then he would help her de-evilise Luka. No wedding between him and Kagami to make things harder, and maybe that ring would be on her finger, because she knew, is none of this had ever happened, she would have said yes.

Looking back into his eyes, she realized there was really one way for him to get the calamity of the situation, and it was going to start with this. "...Spots on." The sparkling feeling stretched over her skin, replacing her clothes with a ladybug printed suit and mask. Adrien had to turn away from the blinding light in order to protect his eyes, and now, standing in front of him was no longer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but now Ladybug, Paris's favorite hero, and someone he has never seen before. So saying that he was just frozen there not believing what he was seeing was even remotely real.

He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up with nothing to say. So many questions raced through his mind. After a while (when Marinette thought he was going to need to see a doctor or something) he finally picked one of the query's out of the hundreds that he was sure he wasn't fully processing correctly, and spoke it. "Am I drunk?" Marinette almost fell to the ground at his words, it wasn't like she was afraid of him or anything like that, it had just been so quiet for who knows how long (three minutes and fifty seven seconds, but who's counting?) they had been waiting their, and the sudden question surprised her, to say the least.

"What? No, Adrien nobody is drunk." She reassured calmly, wanting to gain his trust. If he were to help, he would need to trust her judgment. She had already figured that physical touch probably wasn't the best choice, considering their current situation, but there were other options. What those options were, she hadn't worked out yet, but that was who she was. Ladybug. She was basically known for making something out of nothing, so surly she could fix this.

"Okay... Am I high?" He reasoned, having no further explanation. 

Marinette almost snorted. Just the thought of Adrien Agreste on drugs, that broke her. She had never thought about it until now, but seeing a drunk or high Adrien would seemingly be the funniest thing she would ever see, and even after reprimanding herself multiple times, she couldn't help but really want to see that. Adrien was silently wondering why hearing those made her, start laughing. Sure he had never had drugs before, (and never would) but how could she know that?

"No Adrien... You're not high." She responded blankly, trying to slow down her breathing with all she had in her. Her wheezing turned into a coughing fit and started to worry Adrien. There was something inside him that told him to help her, he didn't know where it came from, but it felt wrong not to do anything, and he couldn't ignore it. 

He gently stood her up, rubbing the small of her back in short circular motions. After a few minutes, her coughing had died down she seemed to be okay, so he took that as a sign to give her her space and stepped away from her. She quietly thanked him, and decided to ask another one of his questions.

"Then what is all of this all about?" He said looking at the floor. It felt a little weird standing next to a random person that doesn't seem familiar to him at all, yet she was acting like she knew everything about him. She was probably just one of his diehard fans that went way to far into his personal space. it was also weird how her costume just appeared over her other clothes, and her mask, (how was it staying on her face?) it all just didn't look right to him.

Ladybug looked up at him, and seeing his downcast look made her feel terrible. She was telling him so much information that he probably couldn't keep up. After a minute of gathering her thoughts, she finally came up with the right words that would (hopefully) fix this big mix-up. Gently she spoke, "Adrien, I am a superhero and my name is Ladybug. You are... well, you were Cat Noir. We were a team, and now you don't remember any of it." After hearing it out loud, it all started to hit her like a brick. He really didn't remember her, and if she didn't save him from this, everything would all fair badly. She explained everything else to him and he started to understand (if you could call it that) what was happening.

"Okay let me just get this whole thing straight." He looked at her and she nodded lightly letting him know to continue. "That ring gave me the power to destroy anything I touch, then a super villain somehow tricked me into giving it to him, but making me love someone else?" Marinette thought over his words once more and nodded her head.

He gave her an incredulous look and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay you are drunk, let's get you back to your dorm." He grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her in the other direction. Marinette tried to pry from his grip, but MAN he was strong. She knew if he pushed her away, there was nothing she could do for him, she couldn't let him stop her. (It's not like he ever has in the past) She only wished she knew how to do get it done without him, something she would have never thought to do.

"Adrien!!! Stop!" She looked down at his back right pocket and got an idea. Snatching the phone out of the pocket, she quickly unlocked it, (having Alya get the password for her on past occasions for this this kind of situation) and went to his gallery. "Adrien, please! Look at this!" She put the phone in front of his face, swiping through old photos of the two of them. Some of when they just got out of high school or when they were on dates, some that were from Alya, (how did she even get those?) Then others that were barely three months old. 

"Who are you?" He asked exasperated, this whole thing was driving him crazy. Why can he not remember a thing about this girl when it was obvious she was apart of his life. Could it be possible that she is telling the truth? No! He said to himself. This girl is insane, and she wasn't going to trick him into doing stupid things, but though he hated to admit it, he felt something for this girl. He didn't know what, but he knew it was there.

"I was your girlfriend." She said when he let go of her hand. She had started to get a little worried someone could walk out their door and see Ladybug standing in the middle of a collage, and Hawkmoth didn't need more leverage then he already does. Yes, akumatizing Luka did tick her off and she just wished she could find out who the man under that cowl was, but she understood without any solid proof, it would just be an educated guess and she was not going to go and just lock up a innocent man, who most likely had a family.

She called her transformation words, and she became her civilian self again. 

Adrien did his very best not to let his jaw drop after once again, seeing something like that happen. Instead, he spoke again, bringing the conversation back on topic. "What? No, I have a fiancé." Marinette crossed her arms, they had been together for less then five minutes and now they are engaged. Yes, she knew it wasn't his fault, Agent Heart-break probably made up a past for him and Kagami that made it seem longer to him. Adrien looked down and saw her fiddling with her fingers again.

"You were going to use that ring to purpose to me." She was going to say more, but it probably wasn't the best idea. Knowing her, she'd say something wrong, and in her rambling, he would find out they broke up, they would get married, and Hawkmoth would win. She was not going to let that terrorist win, and she knew that if Adrien were in the right state of mind, he would agree with her.

Marinette lifted her eyes at the sight of Adrien balling his hands into fists. He pointed a finger at her chest which startled her out of her nervous stance. She faced him with wide eyes. "Okay listen, I don't know who you are or what you want with me, but I am getting married tomorrow and I can't have a crack head at my door." Marinette seemed surprised by his sudden rise of anger, but he was always protective of her, so he would be the same to Kagami.

It was obvious talking to him wasn't going to work, she was just wasting her time here. If he was going to cooperate, he would need to feel like it was the only option left.

She lifted her hands in surrender. "Fine, I'm sorry for being insignificant to you." 

Marinette walked away leaving Adrien to go back to his dorm. 

The blunette made her way inside her dorm and threw her bag on the bed, making Tikki fly out holding her head in pain. Marinette went to her desk chair, and dropped down onto it. Alya walked out of the bathroom with a bottle of mascara in her hand. Seeing her best friend in such a sad state made her feel horrible. "Hey Marinette what's wrong?" Alya knew she had just gone to see Adrien, so something to do with that, but what could it be?

"Adrien is pushing me over the edge." Marinette spun in her chair, trying to forget about all her problem and imagine she was just a normal collage student who had to deal with normal things, but of course, like Tikki told her from the very beginning the very moment she excepted her Miraculous nothing would ever be the same again, and she knew that. She chose to do this, it wouldn't be easy, but she always had help along the way, whether it be from her loving partner whom she adored, or Tikki, she was never alone. Even though she still has her friends, and her kwami whom she loves so much, the one person that she needed at her side suddenly wasn't there and that was ripping her apart.

"What did he do?" Alya questioned softly, she knew that letting her inner journalist out at Marinette wasn't going to help anything, quite the opposite really. Right now, she just needed a friend who would listen, and maybe yell at if it came to that. Alya grabbed the arms of the chair Marinette was currently resting in, in order stop her from spinning, so she would focus. 

"Well... how do I explain this? He doesn't even know who I am." She added a fake enthusiastic smile at the end. Alya didn't really pay to it though as her jaw was on the ground and she was silently trying to believe that this was even possible. I mean, this is Marinette, who would want to forget her? Then again Alya knew that where Hawkmoth was concerned, anything was possible. Luka was gaining more strength, and though Adrien didn't know it, by not listening to Marinette, he was helping Luka to get the ring and the earrings.

"Luka is getting even stronger, I don't know how to stop him" Marinette tried to spin in her chair again but Alya had a firm grip on it. She didn't even try to pry her fingers off because she knew Alya was stronger than a horse, so there was no point. Instead she just looked into her friends eyes, who seemed to be having an inner turmoil. She waved her hand in front of her face to try and grab her attention, but she was not in reality right now and she would just have to wait for her to come back.

"You mean, you don't knw how to stop Luka without him." Alya said after finding the right words. Marinette needed advise, and for the first time ever, Alya didn't know what that was. The only person who could give her the words she's looking for was Adrien, and even if he were her, and he would want to help, he wouldn't know what to say, he's not himself. Unfortunately, he would just make things worse. 

What could have happened to Luka that caused him to get Akumatized? "Oh yeah, that's the other problem, Luka has his ring." Alya's eyes widened. Okay yeah that would make things a whole lot harder, he already has half of what he came for, and if he ever got the earrings (hypothetically as Marinette always made her say it, as Hawkmoth was never going to happen) that's it. It would all be over, and she would have to live with the guilt that she let the number one person on Paris' wanted list get what he wanted.

Marinette was right, she couldn't do this alone, and she doesn't want to. She doesn't want Cat Noir to be her shield, or to use as bait, he was her partner, and that would never change. Not a fight, or a stupid villain could ever make her think otherwise.

"Oh my gosh... It cannot get worse than that." Alya looked at Marinette with a questioning face. "Right?" She added. Seeing Marinette's expression change was all the answer she needed. Wow. Alya thought, I did not think today would turn out like this. 

When Ladybug and Cat Noir first appeared and stopped Stoneheart, Alya hadn't wished for anything more than to be out there racing on rooftops, saving Paris from villains as Ladybug, (and quite honestly, she was very envy for her friend.) but after seeing what all Marinette had to go through with the responsibility of wielding a Miraculous, she gave up on that, nobody could handle it better than her best friend. (But that doesn't mean she would turn down the opportunity to be a hero if given the chance, but that's not important)

"Unfortunately yes. Adrien and Kagami are getting married TOMARROW!" Marinette spoke, hating having to relive everything she just went through, but Alya always had to know everything. Said girl almost fell to the floor after hearing about the happy couple.

"What?!!? When did they even get engaged?!" Alya yelled, slightly spitting on Marinette. She muttered a quiet "yesterday" and Alya had to stop herself from going to go stop Luka herself. The two of them had eaten all of Alya's stash of 'special occasion ice cream" on their girls night, (which she does not regret one bit) but she may have needed some of that right now. 

She jinxed it, why does she always do that? Things did get worse. So, so much worse. She was going to try and cheer her up when she heard her sigh. "How am I going change his mind Alya? He threw me out!" At this point, Marinette was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Okay, girl breathe" She instructed, "We can't defeat Luka without Cat Noir, so we have to get Adrien's memory back." Alya stated, trying to think of ideas. Marinette on the other hand, had pretty much given up.

"How in the world am I going to do that?!" Marinette half screamed, getting up from her chair. She started to pace around the room again, that being her only solution to every situation. She forced herself to stop though when Alya grabbed her by the arm. Seeing the knowing smirk on her face made her nervous.

"There is one thing that we could do." She said mysteriously, which made Marinette very confuses. What could she possibly have thought o-

"Alya NO!!!"

\------------------------- 

Back in Adrien's dorm, he was swiping through his photos, and almost all of him were of him and this Marinette girl. "Who is this girl?" He said to no one in particular. In every single picture, there was a smile on his face. Nothing like the ones that he forced when he was on his photoshoots way back in high school. Even though he would never admit this to himself, he looked happier in these pictures than when he was with Kagami. 

After a minute or two, he stopped at one at the two of them standing in front of Andre's ice cream. Marinette had her eyes crossed looking at her nose. Adrien had just smudged their ice cream her nose, and she seems to be very surprised about it. The next one was a video. Adrien did not see it coming as he was laughing too hard, but Marinette grabbed a handful of the delicious treat, and chucked it at his face. All they could hear was Alya and Nino's laughter in the background at they recorded the other couple chase each other around the block throwing food at the other.

Since Adrien was faster, he caught up with her, and tackled her to the ground. She tried to grab the ice cream that had fallen out of her hand, but he started to tickle her. Alya and Nino, who were still laughing, just stood there, leaving their friend to her evil boyfriend. Unbeknownst to him, Adrien had started to laugh himself, but his laughter ceased when he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw his beautiful fiancé walk in and drop her bag to the floor.

"Hey babe, what are you looking at?" Kagami asked, walking over to see him. Adrien stood up, placing his phone in his back pocket.

"Old photos." He went up to her, bent down and placed a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. Oddly enough, it didn't feel right. "How was fencing class?" He asked, walking over to grab her bag and place it on her bed.

"I won, as usual." She flipped her hair, which had started to grow out a little longer, it reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who. He felt like he was forgetting a huge part of his life, and that girl was only proof of that.

Adrien smiled at her, he honestly can't wait to marry this girl. "Hey, isn't it bad luck to see my bride on our wedding day?" Kagami looked at him and chuckled.

"Adrien, we're getting married tomorrow, so I think you're safe." He clicked his tongue and grabbed a pen out of the cup on his desk. She looked confused but he just smirked. He put on a fake serious face and crossed his arms, he almost busted out laughing when he saw how puzzled she looked.

"Well I'm sorry milady, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." Kagami's face morphed into a smirk. 'I know what he's doing' she thought to herself, grabbing a yellow highlighter she put her hands on her hips and looked in the opposite direction, sighing dramatically.

"I'm not going anywhere." 

Adrien shrugged, "Well then, soon to be Mrs. Agreste, I guess I'm going to have to," he got into a fencing stance, "fence you for it." They pretended to fence with their makeshift swords, closing in on each other multiple times. Adrien doesn't remember the last time he had attended a fencing class, yet he was doing it perfectly. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the same blue haired girl (what was her name again?) walking passed their door. Adrien saw her look when she eyed them, the way her shoulders slumped when she saw how happy they looked. She walked away, and Adrien realized he had been too distracted, because he felt the pen fling out of his hand, and something poke him in the chest. Kagami was about to ask him what was wrong, but she never got the chance, as he ran out of the room, mumbling a "be right back" as he left.

Marinette heard some faint footsteps behind her, "Meredith!" The person called out, she froze, she knew that voice. Marinette turned around.

"It's Marinette." She deadpanned, they had just talked, and he forgot her name? How was Luka doing this. A look of recognition flashed across face.

"Oh sorry, Marinette. Look um," He had so many questions, according to how far back in his gallery he went into, they had known each other since the beginning of high school. "I have been going through my phone, and I'm seeing all these photos of us and... How long were we dating?" Marinette seemed surprised by his question. Just a bit ago, he didn't even want her breathing the same air as him.

"It was three years." She said quietly, he seemed to be thinking about it, and that left Marinette wondering if he was really starting to believe her, and if he was, did that mean he was going to remember? 

"How come I can't recall any of this?" He asked.

"Like I said, a supervillain, but you weren't listening because you thought I was high." Marinette crossed her arms and Adrien shrunk in his spot.

"Also drunk, um, that is not the point." He looked into her eyes, he had seen them before but it was the first time he was really paying attention to them. "Wow, you're beautiful." Adrien whispered under his breath. Marinette's gaze hit the ground as she tried to hide the blush that was surely forming on her face. Adrien cleared his throat. "So listen, I have to so book the wedding chapel at Chloe's dads hotel, I'll see you around." 

Right. Marinette had forgotten that she wasn't dating him anymore. Putting a fake smile on her face she turned around and started to walk away. 

"Marinette?" He called out again, she turned back to answer, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers.


	10. Party Crasher

Marinette leaned into him, deepening the kiss. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, but before she could do process what was happening, Adrien flew back with wide eyes and held his hand to his mouth. "No, what am I doing?!" He reprimanded himself. 

"No Adrien, please, you have to remember!" She threw her arms around his torso, tears rising to her eyes. Adrien lifted her up to her feet, trying to calm her down. He hated seeing her in this state, and all because of him.

"Marinette it's okay." Tears were flowing down her face, hearing her quiet sobs were killing him. A picture of Kagami flickered in his mind. He snapped out of it and pushed her away. "No, stop, I have a fiancé and I'm getting married tomorrow, I can't do this with you." Marinette wiped the tears from her cheeks and scoffed.

"So you're saying that if you weren't with Kagami, you'd be with me?" She spoke, bitterness lacing her tone. Adrien crossed his arms and by the time Marinette had realized what she just said, Adrien had already started to walk away.

"I think you should go now. I hope you have a nice day Marinette." She grabbed his hand before he could a step further. Adrien sighed, maybe coming out here wasn't the best thing to do after all. He looked back at her, and he saw the guilt in her eyes. 

"Adrien, you need to remember before it's too late." Adrien shook his head. Yes, he did want to remember what their relationship was like, but if he did remember, would he want things to be the way they were? Would he want to be with her, or would he still marry Kagami, and act as if this college experience had never happened?

"Marinette, I'm sorry but it's already too late." She let go of his hand and walked in the other direction. Adrien was worried he may have been too harsh on her, but he knew he did the right thing. He was engaged, and him being with Marinette wasn't fair to Kagami.

Marinette didn't see where Adrien had gone after she left, but she didn't care to check. She turned a corner and saw Luka finish saying something to Chole before looking at her with a smirk, and walking away. Wait, Chloe? She doesn't do to school here, she had yelled at everyone on the last day of high school, that she was glad she was done coming to this useless school every weekday and she was never going to see them again, so she just assumed that Chloe was not coming to college. 

Said blond made her way up to Marinette and pinned her up against a wall. "When are you going to realize that Adrien will never remember you. He hates you." Chloe looked to her right and saw Adrien walking towards them. "He never really loved you." Marinette was able to keep calm while she threw her usual insults at her, by now, she was used to it, but Adrien was a sensitive subject right now, and she couldn't take it. Marinette shoved Chloe away and punched him across the face knocking her to the ground.

Adrien ran up to them and helped Chloe onto her feet. "Marinette, what is wrong with you?!" He looked at her face, making sure nothing was broken and asking if she needed any help. Her nose was bleeding a bit, but other than that she was going to be okay. 

"No Adrien this isn't what it looks like." She tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen. Luka did this, he knew when Adrien would show up, he knew Marinette would get fed up with Chloe and get physical. Things were getting worse and Luka was only growing stronger by the second. 

"Not what it looks like you just punched her in the face!" Chloe's makeup was running down her face, had she really hit her that hard? She was being a jerk about it, but that wasn't her fault, Luka made her act that way.

"Yes, I did, but only because she was saying-" Marinette didn't have a chance to show her reasons, as the crying blond interrupted her. 

"I wasn't doing anything to her, she's crazy!" Marinette's eyes widened. What exactly was Luka trying to prove here? That without him in her life she would suffer because she was starting to see that now.

"Why you little-" 

"Marinette?" Adrien stopped her. Why were people interrupting her so much today?! "You need to calm down, she didn't do anything to you." Marinette felt offended, had he not seen Chloe when he turned the corner?

She looked down at the ground, and she could hear Chloe snickering behind him. She wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't being affected by Luka's power, and willingly choosing to be a bad person. "Yeah, you're right Adrien, I think I should go get a breath of fresh air. I'm sorry for what I did Chloe, that was uncalled for." 

Adrien watched as she walked away, but then something flashed in the back of his mind. 

"Hey, Marinette!" He called out to his Girlfriend, running up to her and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and leaned into him, they were standing in front of their high school. Class had just ended, and they were out front talking with Alya and Nino.

"Hi babe, did you need something?" He shook his head and put his arm around her. He had a large smile on his face, and that got Marinette wondering what her boyfriend had planned. He always said she deserved the "biggest and the best", which made no sense to her, whenever she mentioned it being too much, he shut her up and give her more. Some would say that that was the only reason she was dating him, for everything he was getting her, but she knew they were all jealous and didn't know what was right and what was wrong, so she never let it affect her. 

"My father is letting me stay out a little later tonight, so would you like to come with the movies with me?" Marinette tapped her chin in thought, she hadn't been able to do anything with Adrien with his packed schedule, so this could be their only chance. Even if she said no, he figure out a way to convince her.

"Sure." Adrien silently fist bumped the air. "Only, if it's not a horror movie. You know I have horror movies." Adrien chuckled, grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. She had gotten better at not stuttering or blushing around him, but whenever he pulled a stunt like that she would melt into a puddle underneath him. He never said anything about it, but he loved it. He loved how he effected her, and she could always tell by the look on his face.

He led her to his car and let her in while he followed behind. "Don't worry, it won't be."

When Adrien came back to reality, he saw Marinette walking back to her dorm, and he felt horrible, that wasn't the first flashback he got, and now they were coming in like crazy. Was he making a mistake?

\---With Alya and Marinette the next day---

Marinette shook her head for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. "Alya, no. I am not doing that, that's just too crazy." Alya groaned, she had been at this for the last day, and there was nothing that could get to her.

"Marinette, this may be the only way to save Adrien, and stop Luka." She kept trying, in the end, it either works or it doesn't, it's nothing more than that.

"I hate it when you're right." Marinette caved, Alya grinned. 

"In know." She commented.

\---At the Wedding--- 

Adrien stood in his place as groom, and watched at his bride made her way up the aisle to him. Adrien had to admit, she looked gorgeous, but she wasn't who was on his mind. Seeing Kagami in that dress, with that veil on her face, he could only think of Marinette. 

Before his mind could comprehend what was happening, Kagami was standing in front of him, and he that's when everything hit him. Yes, he did want to remember. Yes, he did want to be that hero again. No, he didn't want to marry Kagami, if anything, he wanted to marry-

"Adrien, are you okay?" Kagami asked gently, rubbing his forearm. He shook his head.

"I can't do this." Her eyes widened, and a nervous smile grew on her face, it was too late to stop the wedding, the minister kept talking.

"Why not?" She spoke in a soft whisper, she thought that if she understood why he was feeling this way, maybe she could change his mind, or maybe it was just wedding jitters.

"I think I'm in love with someone else." Kagami caught her breath, and she almost fell to the floor. Suddenly the doors flew open, and Marinette came sprinting through.

"I object!!!" She yelled.


	11. Tight Grip

"I object!!!" Marinette yelled, of her voice echoing throughout the building. Everyone turned their heads towards her. She could feel all the eyes on her. The sound of the doors creaking shut was the only thing that could be heard. Everyone was so focused on her they didn't see the smirking, villain walking in through the side doors. Marinette looked at every face in the hall, but she stopped when she got to Adrien. She could see the instant relief that hit his face. She saw him mouth her name, and a smile reach his lips, she had just intruded on him wedding, why did he look so happy?

Marinette whipped her head towards the sound of someone clapping their hands in a slow rhythmic motion. When everybody saw who it was they, went running, knowing what a akuma was capable of. Agent Heart-break gave everyone a weird look. "Where is everyone going?" The party, is just getting started." He scanned the room for Adrien, finding him in seconds.

Adrien sees his eyes glow red before his own do as well. He feels a sense of anger rush through him, and he can't feel anything else. He looks at Agent Heart-break and sees him hold out his ring at him. Adrien goes to him, takes the ring from him and puts it on his finger. Marinette can only watch in silence as he calls out his transformation words. 

Agent Heart-break pointed his finger at her and a newly transformed Cat Noir, started walking in her direction. Marinette walked back, making sure she wasn't hitting anything behind her. 

"A-adrien?" She asked, her fear growing with each step she made. His face stayed emotionless, and he watched every move she made, making sure she had nowhere to go. Suddenly her back hit a wall, she tried to get away, but he grabbed he arm and kept her in place. 

"Don't worry Marinette this will all be over soon. Cataclysm" Her eyes widened and she tried to pull her arm from his grip, but with his excessive strength, there wasn't a good chance. 

His right hand, slowly reached up to touch her right cheek and Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for impact, thought nothing came. 

"What are you doing?" Luka asked, his voice angry and confused. When Marinette opened her eyes, and saw a look of endearment looking back at her. She looked to her left and saw him take his hand away from her.

"I could never hurt the woman I love." She whipped her face up to him, and covered her mouth. She had heard him right, right? Was this it? Was this what was needed to get him back? A threat on her life? If she knew that, she would have stopped this a long time ago. Marinette had waited for this moment to come for a while, and now that it was really here, she didn't know what to do. It's like she was paralyzed, and he was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

"Adrien?" She spoke, worried that if she was any louder, this wouldn't be real, and she would wake up, Kagami and Adrien would be married and Hawkmoth would have won, but seeing the smile rise onto his face confirmed her suspicions. Tears filled her eyes, and she launched herself at him, accidentally knocking him to the ground. He chuckled a bit, but wrapped his around her, careful to keep his charged hand away from her.

Adrien hadn't been more happy then he was right now, but when he saw movement in his peripheral vision, he started to remember everything. There was a villain that was needed to be stopped.

"If you don't take care of her, I will." Adrien pushed her off of him, and got up onto his feet blocking Luka from taking another step. He held his hand up, and Luka stopped, but the smirk never left his face. 

"There is no way I am letting you do this alone. Tikki spots on!!!" Marinette, now as Ladybug, went into action. She only had one thing on her mind, and that was taking down the villain. She had her partner back, they could do it. Unfortunately, Cat Noir wasn't expecting her to attack right away, so he didn't rush in in time.

Agent Heart-break grabbed her yo-yo and threw it behind him. That got Ladybug a bit distracted, and he took that at the opportunity to knock her off her feet, and throwing her up against the wall, the wind being knocked out of her.

"Ladybug!!!" Cat Noir raced over to her partner and helped her up to her feet. Her wheezing and coughing made his heart ache. When she saw the look on his face, she waved him off, letting him know she's be alright.

Luka snuck up behind him and shoved him away from the fragile hero. Grabbing her by the throat, he pulled her up and onto the wall, up to the point where her feet weren't touching the ground. With his powers getting stronger by each moment he had them. She tried to take a breath, but he squeezed even tighter.


	12. Final Battle

Cat Noir pushed himself onto his feet. He looked up and saw his love trying her best to get out of the grip of the monster who was trying to kill her. "No." He croaked out, having hit the wall hard, he got up to his feet, and froze. 

Agent Heart-break was pushing her farther up the wall, and he could her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. If he kept this up, he would kill her. He quickly swiped one earring, then the other one coming right after. He never thought that seeing her detransform because of him would feel this way. The way she looked so vulnerable under his hand, he felt so powerful, and he loved it, he didn't want it to end.

"If you want to keep her alive, give me your Miraculous." His head slowly turned to face Adrien, the look he had sent chills down his spine. He looked down at his ring, it was either give up his ring, and let his number one enemy win, and keep her alive, though she'd probably hate her, or protect his Miraculous, and let the one person he has truly loved die because of it.

Well he wasn't about to let any of that happen. She had to work without him before and now he was going to have to work without her, just try to keep her safe in the process. 

"Luka enough already! Let her go!" He was getting angry, the woman he loved was getting hurt and the last thing he remembers of her is leaving. When all of this was over, he was going to do everything in his power to make it up to her. He was sure she was going to be the one who apologized, but she was right, this was his fault. Yes, he probably would have never found out Marinette was Ladybug if he hadn't said he loved her, but he is so happy to know that the two people that he deeply loved, with all his heart, were one in the same, and he was going to save her.

"Give me your Miraculous and I will." Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. Luka was smarter than that, he despised Marinette, and with his Akuma making his emotions even more angry, he would find a way to kill her even if it killed him in the end. 

"Don't be a coward, this is between you and me. You leave her out of it." That seemed to have gotten to him, because it dropped Marinette, making her hit her head. If she wasn't already knocked out from him almost suffocating her, she definitely was now. He did a quick check of the building, making sure everyone was safe. He saw someone at the buffet, but they were far enough away from the danger, that they'd be alright, but he would have to check on them afterward, just in case.

When he looked back at Luka, he was crossing his arms. "Well that wouldn't be fair." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Adrien held his right hand away from his, his Cataclysm surprisingly had not been used when he was thrown across the room, but even if it had, it didn't matter, since he was an adult, he wouldn't detransform like some of passed Miraculous holders that he'd heard about.

He gave Luka a look that told him he didn't understand, and he took that as a sign to continue. He made his way towards Adrien, and while he didn't like what was going on in Luka's head, he was happy he was moving away from Marinette. That could give him a chance to get her out of there when Luka wouldn't see it coming.

Without realizing it, Luka had already made it up to him, and now he was only standing a few feet away from him. "What I mean is, all you need to do is touch me with that ring of yours and you'd win, tell me again how that's fair." Adrien scoffed, but he couldn't deny it. 

He looked at plate that sat on one of the tables, and grabbed it causing it to turn to ash. Luka clicked his tongue. "Don't try to trick, I know how your powers work, you're going to have to detransform." Adrien's eyes widened. That wouldn't be fair either, he would still be fighting someone with enhanced strength, with gave him a higher chance of success. 

He looked back at Marinette again, she was still out cold, and by the looks of it, she wasn't going to wake anytime soon, but he could see her breathing, and that is what motivated him to keep fighting. Seeing her chest move up and down, seeing the calm look on her face, that's what was important. 

\---At the Buffet---

Kagami was sitting on the counter, eating out of a tub of jumbo shrimp, and crying her eyes out, getting her make up all over her dress. Tomoe, was sitting on one of the chairs next to it waiting for her to calm down, but doing nothing to help with it.

"He doesn't love me anymore!!" She sobbed, chewing on every piece of food in that place, which was meant to serve a minimum two hundred fifty people. Her mother rolled her eyes from behind her glasses, Kagami was always such a drama Queen. 

"Oh suck it up... He was too good for you anyway." She said that last part under her breath, but that didn't mean she didn't hear it. When she was younger, her mother had taught her to have ears like an animal, she could hear almost everything. She gasped, the tray of food flinging off her lap. Her and her mother may have never had the best relationship, but there was no need to be rude. "He was!" She defended.

\---Back at the Fight--- 

Cat Noir was being knocked around like he was punching bag to this Akuma. If Marinette were awake, and she had her earrings, she would transform, defeat this villain once and for all, they would finally finish collage and have a life together. As a couple, or as friends, it may be awkward, horribly awkward, but he just wanted to be in her life. 

"You're not going to win this." Luka said, watching with a satisfied grin as Cat Noir struggled to stay up on his feet. He eyed the ring sat on his finger and started walking up to him. He kicked him in the stomach, laughing as he doubled over in pain. Luka stepped on his wrist, reaching down to take off his Miraculous, but Adrien was ready. He flung his arm out from underneath his foot, knocking him off balance. 

Ignoring the pain in his chest, Cat Noir got up off the ground, waiting for Luka to get up, and start round two. He didn't say it out loud, but a rush of fear reached him when he saw Luka stand up, but he didn't have much time to attack, as someone came up behind Luka and hit him over the head with a chair.


End file.
